


Reencuentro con un amor

by Yoi580



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoi580/pseuds/Yoi580
Summary: Después de vivir en Detroit por 10 años Katsuki Yuuri regresa a Japón. Logra conseguir zrabajo en un editorial  un importante aunque no espero que asignarán al departamento más meloso que podía existir Maga shoujo. No es que él  estuviera  encotra del amor simplemente a un evento de su adolescencia hizo que dejará de era en el  color rosa y que todo el mundo sueña. Pero eso no era todo, no esperaba tampoco reencontrarse con el  causante de todo. No esperaba un Reencuentro con un amor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. *1*

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!!!! Bueno aquí traigo un fic basado oh mejor dicho con la serie de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, en un principio iba a un one-shot para un total al que había decidido entrar, pero al final terminara siendo un fanfic. Así que pero que lese guste.

Reencuentro con un amor

\- ¿Cómo es que llegue a este lugar? – susurro cierto azabache mientras azotaba su frente en la maquina dispensadora – Quiero irme a casa 

\- Creo que eso será imposible – escucho a sus espaldas, rápidamente recupero su postura para mirar a la persona que le había hablado – Aun nos faltan unas cuantas horas – guiño un ojo su compañero 

\- Phichit-kun 

\- Seung Gil me envió avisarte que él director te ha mandado a llamar no lo hagas esperar y sube – dijo tan sonriente como desde el día en que lo conoció 

\- Si enseguida voy 

Desanimado tomó la lata de café que tenía rato esperándolo en su mano, sin más opción comenzó su recorrido hacia la oficina del director dueño actual de la editorial en la cual había conseguido trabajo. Su nombre Katsuki Yuuri, actualmente se encontraba en su último año de su carrera de literatura y bueno trabajar para una editorial no era malo, al contrario era algo muy bueno, pero el departamento al que le había sido enviado eso si era lo verdaderamente malo. Manga shojo. Maldición él era pésimo para el amor, no tenía experiencia en ese ramo y justamente lo envían en donde se respira amor por donde sea que lo vea, no es que estuviera completamente cerrado a ese sentimiento pero por dios no era algo que él quisiera sentir, no después del frustrado amor platónico que tuvo con el chico más popular de la escuela.

Había sido humillado cuando solo tenía quince años, Yuuri jamás se había considerado alguien atractivo ya que él siempre había sido un chico rellenito, un chico criado con mucho amor, tanto de sus padres, hermana y amigos cuales quería mucho, pero cuando tenía doce años lo conoció a él, el chico más atractivo de toda la escuela, el que siempre andaba rodeado de las más hermosas chicas y también de las que no. 

Lo había conocido sin más un día en la cafetería, le había defendido de unos compañeros que lo molestaban por su apariencia, ese día había quedado prendado de ese chico, cabello plateado y hermosos ojos azules. Todo un príncipe azul, desde ese día durante tres años le estuvo observando desde lejos, siempre atento él, atento a lo que le gustara, a lo que no, a su comida favorita, a la que ni en sueños comía, al shampoo que usaba, perfumes, ropa, sabor de helado favorito y a la hermosa mascota que tenía, de la cual se enteró una vez que le siguió hasta su casa, absolutamente de todo. 

Pero todo cambio el día en que decidió a declararle sus sentimientos, el día en que su corazón fue destrozado de la manera más cruel posible. Se encontraban en la parte trasera de la escuela cuando decidió hablar 

\- Me gustas Nikiforov-san – había dicho, estaba completamente rojo, miraba al piso pues no podía ni siquiera verle a los ojos 

\- Ah... gracias pero no soy gay – le había dicho – No me interesan los chicos así que por favor aléjate de mí 

Yuuri escucho como su corazón se había roto, como cuando un florero ah sido tirado al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos sin tener reparación alguna, las lágrimas habían inundado sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso, ese día agradecía que había comenzado a llover así la gente no se daría cuenta del que estuvo llorando. Aunque no había sido todo, al día siguiente toda la escuela se había enterado de su declaración y actual rechazo convirtiéndolo en el hazme reír de la escuela entera. 

Esa era la razón del por qué no quería volver a experimentar ese sentimiento, era la razón del por qué estaba casi cerrado a ese sentimiento, era la razón del por qué no tenía experiencia con él amor. Hubiera preferido que lo enviaran a otro género. Pero estaba justamente ahí frente a la puerta de director, toco tres veces esperando el "adelante" 

\- Adelante – escucho desde dentro 

\- Con su permiso – respondió Yuuri al ingresar 

\- Toma asiento por favor – escucho decir de la persona que estaba sentada en la silla dándole la espalda, no dejándole ver quien era 

\- Gracias 

\- Bien empecemos, no estuve en tu entrevista puesto que salí de la ciudad durante unos cuantos días, así que dígame ¿cómo se ha sentido en estos días que lleva laborando?

\- Bien, los demás chicos del departamento me han ayudado mucho

\- ¿Ayudado?

\- Sí, no cuento con experiencia en este ramo así que no entiendo muchas cosas con respecto a la edición de mangas 

\- Ya veo entonces como es que acepto el trabajo 

\- Bueno cuando me entrevistó la señorita de recursos humanos no me había dicho que me asignarían en ese departamento. En mi solicitud estaba especificado que pedía el departamento de literatura, puesto que es la carrera que estoy estudiando en la universidad 

\- ¿Aun eres estudiante? – preguntó 

\- Si aunque solo los fines de semana 

\- Que interesante, bueno déjeme decirle señor..

\- Katsuki - responde - Katsuki Yuuri 

\- Bueno señor Katsuki solo una pregunta mas

\- Dígame

\- Como has estado estos diez años Yuuri 

Dijo al girarse para verlo, Yuuri abrió amplia mente los ojos asombrado de quien se trataba, a pesar de que tenía el cabello corto, a pesar de que habían pasado diez años aun podía recordar esos ojos, pudo reconocerlo bien era Victor, el mismo Victor Nikiforov que le había roto el corazón en la escuela. Ahora se encontraba aquí, siendo el director actual de la editorial Marukawa. 

Si ya odiaba este trabajo ahora lo odiaba aún más. 

Nuevo fic, en si iba a ser un one shot para un reto al que decidí entrar pero al final terminar siendo un fic, espero y yo sea corto, claro con capítulos cortos, pero al final sera un fic, la idea la toma de sekaiichi hatsukoi y al menos me gusto como quedo el primer capitulo seguiré con los demás aunque no prometo que sean las actualizaciones rápidas

sin mas que decir gracias por darle esta oportunidad 


	2. ** 2 **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo nuevo!!!!!

No se podía quejar de su vida, siempre lo tuvo todo, las más hermosas chicas, los mejores autos, asistir a las mejores escuelas, viajara a cualquier parte del mundo que quisiera, si en verdad no se podía quejar pero siendo honestos a pesar de que lo tuvo todo a la vez no tuvo nada.

Sus padres nunca estuvieron con él, su madre siempre estuvo de viaje, bueno era de esperarse era una famosa modelo y ella no dejaría su carrera solo por tener un hijo y su padre, bueno él se la pasaba encerrado en sus negocios, todos y cada uno de sus negocios. Eran originarios de San Petersburgo Rusia y hace más de 18 años que residían en Japón. Su padre compro las acciones de una editorial que estaba por quebrar y es cuando decidió establecerse definitivamente en dicho país.

Su nombre Víctor Nikiforov, hijo de Iván Nikiforov un importante magnate de San Petersburgo, dueño de varios negocios no solo en Rusia sino también en Europa y en América, logrando hacer una inmensa fortuna. E hijo de Olya Vasiliev una famosa modelo muy cotizada en muchos lugares por eso siempre se encontraba de viaje, a pesar de tener una edad casi pegándole a los 40, esos eran los padres de Víctor. A él no se le hacía raro no verle pues ya estaba acostumbrado. Solo recuerda haber visto a sus padres tres ocasiones en su vida y esas solo fueron en sus graduaciones y tan solo estaba una hora como máximo.

\- _Bien ya quedo dicho por favor no quiero un nuevo problema con la mangaka, ya no quiero retrasos –_ dijo Víctor al cerrar el folder donde estaban los documentos que hacia menos de dos segundo había firmado, llevaba toda la mañana en esa junta escuchando las peleas entre el departamento de maga shojo y el departamento de ventas, aunque ya debería de haberse acostumbrado cada reunión es así

\- _Como usted diga –_ respondió el chico con cara de poco amigos

\- _Espero que esta vez no se atrasen, es desesperante –_ continuo Kenji jefe del departamento de ventas

\- _No deberías de quejarte, al final siempre sale a tiempo y hay buenas ganancias así que déjate de quejar y mejor has que tu departamento trabaje bien –_ respondió Seung Gil jefe editor

\- _¡¿Que dijiste?!_

\- _¡Suficiente! –_ golpeo la mesa molesto, ya estaba cansado de escucharlos _– Regresen hacer su trabajo en la siguiente reunión se siguen peleando_

\- _Con su permiso –_ dijo Kenji haciendo una reverencia

\- _Kenji quiero el reporte para mañana_

\- _Si –_ respondió para después salir

\- _Seung –_ lo llamo _– Escuche que tiene a uno nuevo_

\- _Si así es, es bueno, para ser la primera vez que trabaja en manga, tengo entendido que estudia literatura, no entiendo cómo es que no lo mandaron para ese departamento._

\- _¿Acaso no te gusta tenerlo en tu sección?_

\- _No tengo problema alguno como ya dije es bueno trabajando y aprende bastante rápido, aunque hay ocasiones en la que le cuesta entender la trama_

\- _Bueno me gustaría entrevistarlo yo mismo, envíalo a mi oficina de favor_

\- _Como ordene_

Seung gil salió de la sala de juntas dejando a Víctor solo, había estado de viaje en el tiempo que había sido contratado el nuevo chico. A pesar de haber estado lejos sabía perfectamente a quienes contratan por eso algo en el hizo click en cuanto escucho el nombre del nuevo subordinado de Seung. Recordando viejos tiempos de sus años de preparatoria en donde había un estudiante un grao menor que él, recuerda al chico regordete que siempre lo vigilaba, era obvio que se había dado cuenta. Siempre estaba escondido en cualquier parte de la escuela, ya sea en la biblioteca, cafetería, detrás de un árbol en las canchas de futbol, a la hora de la salida antes de subir al carro que siempre iba por él, vayas incluso afuera de los vestidores de chicos aunque a él no le tocara deportes. Vaya en verdad tenía su acosador personal. Como olvidar aunque no podía asegurar si era la misma persona de la que se acordaba, pero solo lo podría saber una vez que lo entrevistara. Salió rápidamente de la sala de juntas para dirigirse a su oficina. Al llegar busco rápidamente entre los folders que le había pedido a su secretaria que le dejara sobre su escritorio, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos se sentó tras su escritorio revisando su contenido de dicho folder.

**_Nombre:_ ** _Katsuki Yuuri_ _**Edad:** _ _25 años_ _**Fecha de nacimiento:** _ _29 de noviembre_

**_Género:_ ** _Masculino_ _**Estatura:** _ _1.73 cm_ _**Estado civil:** _ _Soltero_ _**Tipo de sangre:** _ _A_

**_Dirección actual:_ ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Escolaridad:_ **

_Detroit Institute of Music Education_ _**Carrera:** _ _Música_

_Universidad_ _"T"_ _ **Carrera:**_ _Literatura_

**_Familia:_ **

**_Padre:_ ** _Katsuki Toshiya_ _**Madre:** _ _Katsuki Hiroko_ _**Hermana:** _ _Katsuki Mary_

Leía detenidamente la información, al igual que miraba con mucho interés la fotografía que se encontraba junto a la documentación, ¿en verdad podría ser él? Será el mismo chico al que rechazo cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Aún mantenía la duda. Pero el joven que se mostraba en la fotografía era delgado, usaba lentes al igual del que recordaba, tenía el cabello más corto. ¿Será él? Su mente estaba a punto de hacer corto circuito hasta que los toques en la puerta le hicieron separar la vista de esa fotografía, respondió con un "adelante" sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico que entraba.

\- _Con su permiso –_ respondió al ingresar

\- _Toma asiento por favor –_ dijo Víctor dándole la espalda

\- _Gracias_

\- _Bien empecemos, no estuve en tu entrevista puesto que salí de la ciudad durante unos cuantos días, así que dígame ¿cómo se ha sentido en estos días que lleva laborando? –_ comenzó

\- _Bien, los demás chicos del departamento me han ayudado mucho_

\- _¿Ayudado?_

\- _Sí, no cuento con experiencia en este ramo así que no entiendo muchas cosas con respecto a la edición de mangas_

\- _¿Ya veo entonces como es que acepto el trabajo?_

\- _Ah decir verdad, cuando me entrevistó la señorita de recursos humanos no me había dicho que me asignarían en ese departamento. En mi solicitud estaba especificado que pedía el departamento de literatura, puesto que es la carrera que estoy estudiando en la universidad_

\- _¿Aun eres estudiante?_ – preguntó

\- _Si aunque solo los fines de semana_

\- _Que interesante, bueno déjeme decirle señor.._

\- _Katsuki -_ responde _\- Katsuki Yuuri –_ si definitivamente era él

\- _Bueno señor Katsuki solo una pregunta mas_

\- _Dígame_

\- ¿ _Como has estado estos diez años Yuuri? –_ volteo la silla mostrándose al fin, el chico al frente suyo abrió los ojos al verle, vaya que no era el único al sorprenderse, Yuuri estaba completamente cambiado, ahora era más delgado, incluso se veía en su ropa que hacia ejercicio aunque eso no lo poda asegurar, vaya que no quedaba ni un rastro del chico regordete que recordaba de la escuela. 


	3. ** 3 **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más!!!!!! Me esta divirtiendo escribir este fic

Aún estaba shock, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estado pero aun lo estaba, como era posible que esto le estuviera ocurriendo a él. Después de 10 años estaba frente a la persona que le había lastimado, la persona que le había roto el corazón, quien había hecho añicos sus ilusiones respecto al amor, el sujeto que por el cual se convirtió en la burla de la escuela completa y por lo cual tuvo que huir.

 _-¿Yuuri? –_ escucho que le llamo haciéndole salir de ese estado en el que se encontraba

_-Ah.. ¿Lo siento que es lo que me había preguntado señor?_

_-Oh Yuuri no me hables de usted, no soy tan viejo además tenemos prácticamente la misma edad, ahora dime ¿Cómo has estado? –_ era enserio que pretendía hablarle como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, que descaro el suyo

 _-Lo siento mucho señor pero me está confundiendo de persona –_ respondió _\- Si ya termino de entrevistarme me retiro aún tengo trabajo que hacer_ – Yuuri se levantó de su asiento encaminándose a la puerta de salida

 _-Espera Yuuri –_ Volteando enseguida, mostro un poco de molestia al querer ser detenido

 _-Con todo respeto le pido de favor que me llame por mi apellido, no creo haberle dado la confianza para que me llame por mi nombre de pila, por muy jefe que sea le pido por favor que me respete, con su permiso –_ y sin más salió de la oficina dejando a Víctor completamente confundido

Estando alejado de la oficina o mejor dicho ya estando en los baños cual más lugar seguro es el que podía ser. Yuuri respiro profundamente, ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo era posible que ahora su ex amor de escuela resulto ser su jefe? Y ese no era el peor de los casos su jefe directo, el director, el dueño o al menos el hijo del dueño de la editorial en la que había recién entrado a trabajar. Debía de ser un sueño, un mal sueño del que desea despertar y si no era un sueño entonces deseaba morir antes de seguir en ese lugar.

Después de unos minutos de estar en los baños, y más relajado se encamino de regreso a su lugar de trabajo, debía volver rápido si es que quería regresar ese día a dormir. Se encontraban a casi mitad de ciclo y era muy difícil dormir más de dos horas. Al llegar tomo asiento frente a su escritorio o al menos lo que quedaba de dicho mueble, miraba con fastidio la cantidad de papeles regados que habían entre cada escritorio de sus compañeros incluyendo el suyo.

\- _Al fin regresaste –_ escucho decir a su jefe al instante en que él entro

\- _Una disculpa es que llevo más de lo esperado la entrevista con el director_

\- _Bueno eso no importa –_ dijo Seung- _Necesito que termines de revisar que estén hechos los cambios que se pidieron_

\- _Si- r_ espondió tomando las hojas que le entregaba

\- _Que Phichit te ayude_

\- _Claro –_ respondió su compañero, sin perder más tiempo se ocuparon en lo que su jefe le había ordenado, mirando atentamente a las correcciones que habían solicitado.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Victor aún seguía sin creer lo que había ocurrido hasta hace menos de veinte minutos atrás. No era justamente la forma de un rencuentro con un antiguo ex compañero de escuela, él pensó que por haber pasado diez años sin haberse visto se sorprendería y se alegraría de verlo, bueno en realidad si se sorprendió pero al final le dijo que le confundía de persona.

Tal vez si se estaba confundiendo de persona, pero algo en su mente le decía que no. Que no se confundía de persona, que era ese mismo Yuuri del que recordaba en la escuela y que después desapareció sin dejar rastro _._

Ahora que lo pensaba bien no recordaba bien cuál fue la razón de por qué desapareció de la escuela. Necesitaba hacer memoria de su vida hace diez años. Aunque siendo una persona muy despistada dudaba mucho poder lograr recordar algo. Fastidiado de tanto pensar e intentar recordar algo mejor se dispuso a trabajar, no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, debía revisar unas propuestas que ya había sido aprobada por el departamento de ventas pero que de todos modos él como director y presidente de la editorial debía autorizar.

\- _Oye Viktor –_ escucho como le llamaban, alzo la mirada encontrándose con su mejor amigo

\- _Te recuerdo que debes anunciarte Jean-_ dijo regresando su vista a los papales

\- _Oh vamos ¿desde cuando el gran JJ debe anunciarse para ver a su mejor amigo?_

\- _Desde que soy el director y presidente de esta empresa, además de al menos saber si quiero o no recibirte_

Así es Jean Jaques Leroy es su mejor amigo desde que los dos tienen memoria, siempre fueron muy unidos y de eso no cabía duda, cada uno se tapaban las travesuras de otro siempre cómplices es sus diversiones nocturnas y no tan nocturnas. Asistieron a las mismas escuelas y tuvieron los mismos gustos hasta cierto punto.

\- _Vaya es que parece que alguien está de mal humor por aquí_

\- _Nadie está de mal humor_

\- _¿Seguro?_

\- _¿Qué es lo que quieres Jean?_

\- _Nada en especial, solo venía a invitarte algunos tragos- dijo mostrando esa sonrisa suya tan característica –_ Hace mucho que no salimos y en verdad necesitamos ponernos al día

\- _Por el momento no puedo, debo verme con un escritor en menos de dos horas y aparte debo de ir a ver a Erika_

\- _Que te parece si cambias tu reunión con el escritor para mañana y lo de Erika lo dejas para dentro de tres meses_

\- _Jean..._

\- _Oh amigo vamos, tú necesitas un buen trago así que si me permites- J_ ean tomo el teléfono marcando la extensión de la secretaria de Viktor _\- Yuki por favor re agenda a escritor con quien se tenía que ver Viktor para mañana y si llama Erika le dices de favor que Viktor está en una importante junta que se presentó de último momento-_ y sin mas colgó

\- _¿Es enserio?_

\- _Muy enserio, bueno es hora de irnos_

Resignado Viktor tomo sus cosas, bajo al estacionamiento junto a su amigo, cada uno entro a su auto no sin antes de ponerse de acuerdo de en qué lugar irían. Manejaron por varias avenidas de la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino. El restaurante era uno de los más caros de la ciudad pero bueno Viktor no tenía problema de darse eso lujos, fueron recibidos como siempre con demasiada amabilidad, tenían su mesa reservada la cual era una de las privadas, algo que a ambos les gustaba era platicar en privado. Ordenaron su comida y una botella de vino.

Solo tuvieron que esperar quince minutos para poder degustar de sus alimentos.

\- _Como veras Viktor Isabela ya está en planes de boda_

\- _Entonces supongo que pronto será tu fiesta de compromiso-_ dijo tomando un poco de vino _\- Entonces felicidades ya sentaras cabeza_

\- _Gracias, aunque siendo honesto no estoy muy seguro de esto_

\- _¿Porque? Si ustedes llevan una relación desde la secundaria, ya llevan bastantes años saliendo_

\- _Lo sé y ese es el problema, temo que nuestra relación cambie una vez que estemos casados_

\- _Dudo mucho que eso pase Jean, Isabela te ama demasiado, no cualquiera te aguantaría tus niñerías- termino riendo de su propio comentario, a lo cual su amigo le mira molesto- Pero enserio tu amas a Isabela y ella te a ti ¿qué más quieres?_

\- _No lo sé amigo_

\- _Bueno cambiando un poco de tema quería preguntarte algo_

\- _Soy todo oídos_

\- _¿Recuerdas a la preparatoria a la que asistíamos?-_ Jean le miro para después hacer memoria de dicha escuela

\- _Si la recuerdo porque..._

\- _Bueno hace unas semanas entro a trabajar un chico que estoy seguro que fue junto a nosotros, cuando lo entreviste negó absolutamente que me conocerme, diciendo que le confundía de persona_

\- _¿Y cómo se llama?-_ pregunto su amigo con interés

\- _Katsuki Yuuri- a_ l escuchar el nombre Jean se puso pensativo _– ¿Te suena el nombre?_

\- _Ah decir verdad... si, pero mejor déjame investigar, aún sigo en contacto con algunos compañeros y maestros tal vez ellos me puedan decir de este chico_

\- _Te voy agradecer mucho si me ayudas_

\- _Para que estamos los amigos_


	4. ** 4 **

Los días pasaron y Jean no se aparecía con ninguna noticia, la verdad no podía culparlo ya que al estar en planes de boda Isabela ocuparía la mayor parte del tiempo de su amigo, aunque siendo honestos cuando quería podía zafarse, lo que significaba que ahora no quería estar lejos de ella, a pesar de todo Jean amaba profundamente a su novia y haría lo que fuera por verla siempre sonriente.

\- _¡¡Viktor!! –_ escucho gritar al instante en que la puerta de su oficina se abría abrupta mente _– ¿Cuántas veces piensas dejarme plantada?_

\- _Oh... Erika querida, te recuerdo que debes de anunciarte para ver si puedo atenderte – d_ ijo fastidiado al saberla dentro

\- _Maldición Viktor soy tu prometida y debes de tratarme como lo que soy, además yo no debo por que anunciarme -_ contesto molesta, ahora recordaba que después de la cena con JJ había evitado a toda costa ver a su prometida _–Deberías de cambiar de secretaria ya que deja constantemente su lugar de trabajo_

\- _Lo que hagan mis empleados no te incumbe así que ahórrate tus comentarios de favor y si ya no tienes nada que decir por favor retírate, debo de estar en una junta en menos de quince minutos y no quiero llegar tarde mucho menos enojado, mis empleados no tiene la culpa que me pongan de mal humor_

\- _¿Es que acaso no tienes tiempo para mí?_

\- _Por el momento no lo tengo –_ dijo contando internamente has diez para evitar enojarse más _\- Hablare con Yuki para que vea mi agenda y te avisare cuando tengo un poco de tiempo libre. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme_

Viktor fastidiado sale de su oficina con las carpetas que necesitaba, odiaba cuando su prometida se ponía en esa actitud, a decir verdad si fuera por él no estaría comprometido pero había sido decisión de sus padres en su adolescencia había hecho lo que quiso así como en su tiempo de universitario también y al final a él solo le quedaba obedecer, Erika era hija de un importante hotelero, su cadena de hoteles llega alrededor de los mil en todo el mundo, sus padres vieron la oportunidad para hacer crecer su fortuna y negocios. Así que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar, caminando sin rumbo entro al ascensor ni siquiera había puesto atención en el piso en el cual se bajó, solo reacciono en cuanto escucho la voz de cierto japonés hablando por teléfono

\- _Sensei necesito que me haga llegar el Storyboard –_ dijo quedándose en silencio _– Entiendo perfectamente que este estresada pero estamos cerca de la fecha límite y aún no hemos hecho las correcciones correspondientes -_ volvió a quedarse en silencio _– Perfecto espero el archivo para el día de mañana, gracias y que tenga una excelente noche_

El peli plata observaba como el azabache hacia su trabajo, después de que terminara la llamada el japonés siguió haciendo su trabajo, concentrado al 100% en lo que hacía. No entendía cómo es que este chico decía no recordarle. ¿En verdad no le recordaba? Tal vez incluso él se estaba equivocando de persona, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si era el mismo chico de la escuela. Suspirando derrotado y en verdad estresado decidió regresar hacia su dirección original la sala de juntas, no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado viendo al chico más tiempo del que debía.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de manga shoujo, Yuuri recién había terminado su trabajo, el día había sido agotador y en vedad rogaba por regresar a su casa y poder descansar.

\- _Buen trabajo a todos se pueden ir retirando conforme vayan terminando –_ dijo el editor en jefe mientras guardaba sus cosas

\- _¿Yuuri tienes algo que hacer esta noche? –_ escucho a su compañero preguntarle

\- _Ah.. ah decir verdad no –_ respondió mirando como su compañero se emocionaba _\- Aunque prefiero ir a descansar, el día de hoy fue muy pesado y en verdad estoy agotado –_ tomo su mochila para salir rumbo al elevador

\- _Que aguafiestas eres –_ respondió el chico moreno _\- Entonces será para la siguiente_

\- _Después de que pase el ciclo con mucho gusto iré a donde quieras_

\- _Ok entonces preparare a mis hamters par que te conozcan-_ dijo emocionado _– Recuerda llevar un regalo por qué son muy especiales cuando conocen a alguien nuevo_

\- _No sabía que para conocer a unas mascotas debía llevar un presente –_ dijo burlón- _Ahora tendré que ir a buscar un regalo adecuado_

\- _Oye mis hamters no con cualquier mascota, son mis compañeros de departamento y somos muy felices, son mi familia_

\- _De acuerdo me retracto de lo de mascotas_

Mientras esperaban el ascensor hablaban de cosas triviales, así como sus gustos, tanto musicales, comida, ropa, lugares que había visitado y demás cosas. Subieron al cubo metálico presionando el botón del piso al que deseaban ir. La amistad entre ellos había surgido muy rápidamente Phichit era un persona muy sociable que hablaba hasta por los codos, vivía solo desde hace alguno años, sus padres vivían en los Estados Unidos junto a sus demás hermanos de Phichit.

Al llegar a la primera planta se sorprendieron de encontrarse con la persona que menos quería Yuuri, el peli plateado hablaba muy amenamente con una joven de cabellera negra, de piel apiñonada y que claramente se veía un don juan a ojos de Yuuri.

\- _Vaya es raro encontrara a esta hora al director aquí-_ dijo Phichit en un susurro, parecía que temía que lo escucharan

\- _¿Por qué lo dices? –_ pregunto curioso

\- _Bueno es obvio que cuando estas a menos de un año de casarte es obvio que debería de estar con su novia revisando todo los preparativos de la boda –_ respondió sin más _– Bueno eso es lo que todos sabemos –_ Yuuri pensó en la palabras de Phichit, no sabía que Viktor estaba por casarse, que aún le faltaban varios meses pero aun así sintió una opresión que no le agrado en lo absoluto _– Espero ser invitado a la boda –_ haciendo los pensamientos a un lado ambos jóvenes caminaron rumbo a la salida, despidiéndose de su jefe y saliendo sin mirar atrás.

Viktor miro irse al chico, quería llamarlo para ofrecerle llevarlo a su casa pero aún no podía, no al menos hasta que haya leído la información que justamente en ese momento su amigo le había hecho el favor de llevarle hasta sus manos.

\- _Por cierto Viktor –_ dijo su amigo llamando su atención _\- Erika me llamo muy enojada de que la dejaste plantada y como buen acepte sus gritos, aunque al final le dije que por esas mismas rabietas es que no la veías_

\- _Ahora entiendo el por qué llego hecha una furia a mi oficina, una disculpa Jean_

\- _Descuida sabes que Erika no me agrada, por eso disfruto cuando la dejas plantada, pero en fin debo irme que Isabella me está esperando y debo de ir con mi amada – dice de forma dramática_

\- _Ya Romeo anda ve con tu Julieta_

\- _Es hora de irme –_ camino hacia el estacionamiento _– Espero que te sirva la información que logre conseguir, en verdad me sorprendió mucho el cambio de Yuuri, nos vemos –_ y sin mas se fue

Viktor espero unos cuantos minutos eh hizo lo mismo que su amigo, camino hacia su auto y se fue rumbo a su casa, al llegar su personal o al menos el que aún estaba despierto lo recibió, al igual que su mascota. Agotado por la junta que había durado más tiempo del que hubiese querido y peor aún era que los departamentos de venta nunca estaban de acuerdo con las cantidades que pedía cualquier departamento al momento de algún lanzamiento.

Llego a su habitación, siempre que entraba admiraba los enorme que era y sobre todo lo solitaria, era verdad que estaba a menos de un año de contraer matrimonio pero no por eso significaba que tenía muchas ganas de compartir esa habitación con la pesada de Erika. Hasta ese momento se arrepentía de haber cedido a las decisiones de su padre, pero el compromiso ya estaba hecho incluso ya había sido anunciado y era la boda más esperada del año. Siempre maldecía la hora en el que nació como un Nikiforov.

Cansado de pensar arrojo el sobre que le había entregado su amigo hace poco, finalmente se sacaría la duda de si en verdad era o no el mismo chico de la escuela, tomo un baño antes de poder revisar la información. Al salir del baño lo hizo solo con un pantalón bastante holgado y sin camisa, secándose el cabello. Antes de entrar al baño había pedido que le subieran una cena ligera, tomo el sobre y se sentó en la silla de la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en su habitación, mientras tomaba su café miro hoja por hoja la información recolectada por su amigo.

\- _No entiendo cómo es que no fuiste investigador privado Jean –_ pensó en voz alta _– Ahora no podrás negar que no me conoces Yuuri_  
  
  
  


**Actualización!!!!**

**Me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ¡¡CHAO CHAO!!**


	5. ** 5 **

  
Capítulo nuevo!!!!!!!!!!! Disfruten 

***********************************************************************************

No sabía exactamente como debía sentirse, si tranquilo porque al fin se estaba acostumbrando a su trabajo oh triste por haberse enterado que Viktor se casaría en unos meses. 

\- ¡¡A mí que me importa que se vaya a casar!! – grito el japonés molesto con la sensación que tenía en el pecho desde el día que se enteró de la noticia. Miro como la mayoría de los empleados que pasaban cerca de él le miraban extrañados. Desde muy temprano se sentía mal, había amanecido con escalofríos y algo de temperatura, la cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle y las náuseas estaba muy presentes. Estaban a pocos días de terminar el ciclo, no ha dormido bien y si ha dormido dos horas eso ya era un milagro además no ha comido bien y eso que era un persona muy exigente con sus alimentos. Debía de ser eso, el exceso de trabajo y la falta de descanso estaban empezando a pasarle factura – Maldición me duele la cabeza. 

\- Si te duele la cabeza deberías de irte a tu casa – escucho a sus espaldas – Dudo mucho que rindas en el trabajo si estas algo indispuesto – miro a la persona que le hablaba poniendo un mal gesto, cosa que le causo risa al otro hombre. 

\- Si me disculpa debo regresar a mi puesto de trabajo – dijo tratado de irse lo más rápido que podía. 

\- Cuando dejaras esa actitud tan fría para conmigo Yuuri – dijo. 

\- No entiendo a lo que se refiere Nikiforov-san. 

\- Oh Yuuri por favor solo dime Viktor – respirando profundamente volvió a mirarlo. 

\- Como le dije la última vez que hablamos no le eh dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre de pila. – el ruso lo miro divertido y eso le estaba empezando a molestar a Yuuri – Me retiro. 

\- No entiendo por qué te molesta que te llame por tu nombre si somos viejos conocidos. 

\- Usted y yo no somos viejos conocidos – responde ya molesto Yuuri – Deje de insistir. 

\- No dejare de insistir hasta que admitas que tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace varios años – habla el peli plateado acercándose a Yuuri – Porque te empeñas en decir que no es cierto. 

Yuuri quiso mandarlo al diablo, se sentía fatal y de paso tenía que soportar las insistencias de su jefe directo, estaba a punto de gritarle pero todo se puso negro. El japonés se había desmayado tomando por sorpresa a Viktor y a los pocos empleados que en ese momento estaban caminando por ese lugar. Se había armado un alboroto. La ambulancia fue llamada para que el chico fuera trasladado al hospital más cercano, al ser los últimos días del ciclo a Seung le fue imposible ir con Yuuri, Viktor le ordenó que se quedara y que él personalmente iría para cualquier cosa que se necesitara. El peli plateado llego en su carro solo un minuto después de que Yuuri fuera ingresado, espero alrededor de dos horas para que él chico despertara. 

\- Siento que me atropelló un camión – dijo Yuuri al despertar pensando que estaba solo. 

\- No fue un camión, solo fue un infección en la garganta y el exceso de trabajo lo que te trajo aquí – respondió Viktor, Yuuri le miro con asombro al verlo ahí sentado alado de su cama mirando su celular con mucho interés– Deberías de descansar más oh terminaras muerto muy joven. 

\- Lo que me pase a usted no le importa – respondió molesto. 

\- Veo que estas mejor, la cuenta ya está pagada, ahora vístete para que te lleva a tu casa y descanses. 

\- ¿Disculpe? ¿Por qué debería de obedecerlo?. 

\- Porque soy tu jefe – dijo sin importancia, Viktor se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y salió dejándolo solo. 

\- ¿Quién carajos se cree? – Yuuri se levantó se la cama se cambió y salió, espero y rogo porque Viktor se hubiese ido pero para su mala suerte no fue así. Camino sin siquiera verlo saliendo del hospital pensaba ir a la parada más cercana y poder tomar el transporte que le dejara más cerca de la estación de tren oh al menos ese era su plan el cual fue frustrado al ser arrastrado a un auto deportivo negro que estaba aparcado a unos cuantos pasos - ¡Suélteme! – gritaba molesto. 

\- Te dije que te llevaría a tu casa. 

\- No es necesario puedo irme solo – Forcejeaba para soltarse, pero había sido inútil, ya estaba arriba del carro, la puerta fue cerrada con seguro para evitar que se bajara, Viktor subió también, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, soltó un suspiro mirando a Yuuri. 

\- Abróchate el cinturón. 

\- No lo pienso hacer – dijo cruzándose de brazos. 

\- No podemos salir de este lugar hasta que te abroches el cinturón. 

\- No – seguía en su posición, a ojos de Viktor se le hacia bastante infantil su actuar, pero eso demostraba que en verdad ya se encontraba mejor. 

\- Ponte el cinturón -volvió a insistir. 

\- Eh dicho que no, puedo irme solo, le agradezco mucho que se quedara hasta que despertara pero estoy muy bien para poder irme por mi cuenta, muchas gracias me retiro – Yuuri hizo intento de bajarse del auto pero fue detenido por Viktor, quien se había quitado el cinturón para acorralar al japonés entre el asiento y él. Ambos se miraban azul y cobre hicieron contacto. Yuuri se sintió nervioso por la cercanía de Viktor, podía sentir su respiración demasiado cerca, la colonia que tenía era exquisita, tanto que hizo que su mente se desconectara su cuerpo . Miraba con atención su rostro era igual de atractivo como cuando estaban en la escuela media. Si tan solo no le hubiese roto el corazón su actitud hacia él sería diferente. De la nada varias imágenes nada decentes se hicieron presentes en su cabeza todas y cada una eran de Viktor completamente desnudo sobre él. 

Viktor no estaba muy diferente a Yuuri, el miraba lo atractivo que era el chico, a decir verdad jamás le había puesto atención hasta este momento, como había cambiado y era muy impresionante su cambio del joven, en las fotos que le había entregado Jean se mostraba un jovencito rellenito, con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa que estaba más que seguro podía iluminar el día de cualquier persona, pero no sabía con exactitud que había ocurrió para que ahora el chico frente a él cambiara esa actitud por un hostil y amargada, pero todo indica que él había sido el causante, debería pedirle a Jean que investigara más. El ambiente fue roto por el timbrar del celular del peli plata, se alejó de Yuuri sintiendo un ligero calor en su cuerpo y un ligero rubor en las mejillas del japonés. Miro la pantalla del teléfono era su prometida. Opto por no contestarle y arranco el auto para dejar al japonés en su casa. 

\- Cuál es la dirección para llevarte – dijo al dar vuelta en la avenida principal. 

\- Le dije que podía irme solo – Viktor suspiro y volvió hablar. 

\- Sé que no es mucho de tu agrado que este cerca de ti. 

\- ¿Tanto se nota?. 

\- Bueno digamos que no eres el mas experto en esconderlo pero por el día de hoy soy responsable de ti así que oh me das tu dirección o veré la manera de conseguirla. 

\- Dudo mucho que logre conseguirla – respondió. 

\- ¿Es un reto?. 

\- Esta muy seguro de poder conseguirla. 

\- ¿Si logro conseguirla que me darás a cambio? – Yuuri miro su oportunidad para que dejará de molestarlo, no lo pensó mucho así que respondió. 

\- Si logra conseguirla le daré lo que quiera -dijo seguro – Pero si no lo logra usted me dejará en paz, ya no me molestara y dejará de insistir en que usted y yo nos conocemos – Viktor le miro de reojo solo un fracción de segundo. hasta detener el auto en una luz roja. 

\- Hecho – estiró su mano, Yuuri estrecho el pacto esperando ver como es que lograba Viktor su cometido – Espero que sepas cumplir tus promesa Yuuri. 

\- Lo mismo digo Nikiforov-san – se volvió a acomodar en su lugar mientras atento miraba a Viktor tomar su celular. 

\- Hanna necesito que me des la dirección de la residencia del Yuuri Katsuki -dijo, Yuuri enseguida comprendió que había cavado su propia tumba, como no se le pudo ocurrir que él tenía acceso a su expediente en donde claro había puesto su actual domicilio. Quiso golpearse contra la ventana en ese mismo momento. Después de veinte minutos más en el auto llego a complejo departamental, miro el edificó de más de veinte pisos. No quería verle pero debía agradecer- Bonito lugar, se ve que es una zona muy tranquila. 

\- Lo es – suspiro “adiós a mi tranquilidad” volteo a verle – Gracias por traerme -dijo, miro la sonrisa de niño que mostraba su jefe 

\- Fue todo un placer y ya que gane me debes lo que yo quiera.

\- Ese fue el trato.

\- Mañana después del trabajo te invito a cenar – sus ojos se ampliaron ante la invitación.

\- ¿Ce… cenar? – su corazón se aceleró… de adolescente ya hubiese gritado de recibir una invitación de su amor imposible pero ese ya no era él . Se mostró tranquilo a pesar de que el golpeteo de su corazón está todo lo contrario, estaba seguro de que si no fuese por la logra música que se escuchaba en la radio Viktor ya hubiese escuchado su acelerado corazón. 

\- Si una cena.

\- Esta bien.. mañana después del trabajo.

\- Perfecto!! Entonces nos vemos mañana, descansa.

\- Si -Yuuri bajo del auto después de quedar de acuerdo de su cita..¿cita? ¿Acaso eso era una cita? Había quedado de cenar con su jefe, ¿eso se podría considerar una cita? Tendría un cita con su jefe. Miro el auto alejarse Y no había vuelta atrás. 

  
_**Llegamos ya a esta parte pues ya empezarán los acercamientos y roces más fuertes...... nos leemos en en siguiente capítulo mil gracias por sus votos y comentarios. Chao Chao** _


	6. ** 6 **

Había perdido como demonios se le ocurrió retar de esa manera a su jefe, era más que obvio que lograría obtener la dirección de su hogar y ahora estaba mas que arrepentido. Ahora Viktor sabia donde vivía.

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea mudarme Viichan? – le hablo a su perro el cual solo movía la cola, sin comprender lo que su amo decía – Estoy seguro de que insistirá en que nos conocemos pero yo ya no quiero recordar eso – el can ladró como respondiendo -Tienes razón no siempre podré huir de esto, tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentarse.   
Yuuri se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba, camino a su cocina sirviendo el alimento de su perro para que cenar a junto con él, abrió su refrigerador viendo que tenía comida del día anterior en sí su comida no había sido tocada por lo cual opta por cenar, algo que el odiaba era tirar la comida. Calentó el microondas y se sentó a cenar, prendiendo la televisión para tener algo de ruido. Miraba su teléfono revisando los mensajes que le habían enviado sus compañeros de trabajo entre ellos los de su editor en jefe, se sentía culpable ese día era el último del ciclo y a él solo le pasa desmayarse en el trabajo y aumentarles más trabajo. Debía darles algo en forma de agradecimiento aunque no sabia muy bien los gustos de cada uno. Debía a pensar que es lo que haría.

Respondió cada uno de los mensajes asegurando que al día siguiente iría a trabajar sin falta. Termino de cenar, lavó su plato y vaso usado y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se levantó con más energías, había dormido bien, hasta cierto punto sentía que había recuperado las horas de sueño que le habían falta. Se levantó a las cinco de la mañana como ya era costumbre suya hacía una rutina de ejercicio, tomó la correa de su mascota para salir a correr. Tenía una tendencia a subir rápidamente de peso si no se cuidaba lo suficiente, se podría decir que hasta por respirar lograba aumentar uno kilos.

Al terminar se baño, cambio desayuno algo ligero y salió rumbo a la editorial. El día era perfecto estaba brillante, no había señales de que fuese a llover. El camino a en el tren de igual mera fue tranquilo, tuvo la fortuna de ir sentado todo el camino, en definitiva nada le podía salir mal. Al llegar a la editorial saludo a las recepcionistas como cada mañana y a cada empleado que pasaba a su lado.

\- Buenos días Yuuri – escucha sus espaldas encontrándose con su compañero se trabajo o bueno su ahora amigo ya que es con quien mejor se lleva, un abrazo ,un efusivo fue lo que recibió de Phichit- Me alegro que estés mejor, no sabes lo preocupado que me quede ayer cuando me enteré que te habías desmayado. – Yuuri sonrió ante la preocupación de su amigo.

\- Siento mucho haberte preocupado, pero ya estoy mejor fue solo un descompensación, nada de que preocuparse – termino de decir, ambos subieron al ascensor presionando el numero del piso al que iban- Ahora decir verdad quien estaba preocupado era yo, ayer fue el ultimo día del ciclo y por mi causa les aumento el trabajo.

\- Oh descuida no es la primera vez que pasa así que ya sabemos manejar este tipo de situaciones, así que no debes de preocuparte de eso, lo único que importa es que te mejores, hubieras pedido el día para que terminarás por recuperarte.

\- Prefiero estar aquí, no me gusta estar solo en mi casa tengo a Viichan pero no es lo mismo.

\- ¿Viichan? ¿Es tu novio? – el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas – ¡Oh dios Yuuri tienes pareja! – grito emocionado su compañero, y como si su buena suerte se hubiese acabado las puertas del ascensor eran abiertas mostrando a Viktor, era claro que había escuchado lo que Phichit había dicho y no sabia donde meterse, ojala y el piso del ascensor pudiese abrir y dejarlo caer hasta el infierno. Miro a Viktor y la sonrisa que puso era más falsa que su supuesta pareja, una consulta plenamente diferente a la que vio el día anterior.

\- Buenos días chicos- hablo el ruso al entrar al no tan pequeño espacio, pero que a Yuuri en ese momento se le hacía cada vez más pequeño.

\- Buenos días- saludo Phichit tan alegre como siempre mientras que Yuuri lo hizo en un ligero susurro, Viktor percatandoce de la ligera tensión que se había formado decidió hablar – ¿Como te encuentras el día hoy Yuuri?

\- Mejor Nikiforov-san gracias por lo de ayer.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo recuerda nuestro trato – lo miro y el sonrojo adornado sus mejillas había aumentado - Te veo en la recepción al terminar el turno- las puertas se abrieron siendo Viktor el primero en bajar, tras de él bajaban ambos chicos Phichit había sentido curiosidad del por qué su jefe directo vería a Yuuri en la recepción al terminar su ronda del trabajo y Yuuri no quería dar explicaciones pero estaba seguro que Phichit no se quedaría quieto hasta lograr saber el por qué. Y antes de que le preguntará escapó.

Sus demás compañeros le recibieron alegres de que ya se encontrara mejor, de igual manera su editor en jefe aunque su expresión no lo demostrará, el resto de la mañana estuvieron hablando de las nuevas fechas de entrega al la imprenta y que debían de presionar a sus mangakas para que no se hiciera tan pesado el trabajo. Yuuri se comunico enseguida con su autora, hablando con ella del posible capítulo y la trama que debía seguir. No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo se había quedando hablando con aquella simpática mangaka, al terminar la llamada miro el reloj el cual ya marcada pasada el medio día, había llegado la hora del almuerzo.

\- Yuuri vamos por algo a la cafetería que esta a dos calles de aquí- miro a Phichit quien ya tenía su sonría de que no le dejaría escapar, soltando un largo suspiro acepto la invitación buscando su cartera en su mochila para poder comprar algo en dicha cafetería. Ambos salieron de la editorial caminando por la banqueta, Phichit hablaba de como había sido el día anterior con la presión de tener más trabajo, a pesar de que el mismo Phichit le había dicho que ya sabían como manejar la situación no quitaba el hecho de que Seung se había portado como todo un tirano que no les dejaría ir si no terminaban el trabajo a tiempo – Pero al final logramos terminarlo y logramos respirar.

\- No entiendo como es que aguantan el ritmo de trabajo.

\- Bueno con el tiempo te acostumbras, además es algo que nos gusta hacer.

\- Mientras te guste no debe de haber problema.

\- Exacto y hablando de gustar- dijo entrando a la cafetería – ¿Saldrás con el jefe?.

\- Phichit… -Yuuri miraba para todos lados observando que no eran los únicos trabajadores de la editorial que se encontraban en esa cafetería – ¿Podríamos hablar eso en otro momento?.

\- ¿Por que? – preguntó – Al director no le importó que yo estuviese a tu lado cuando te dijo que te vería en la recepción al término de el turno.

\- Por que no quiero que se rieguen rumores en la editorial, te recuerdo que es un hombre comprometido.

\- El que sea un hombre comprometido no lo hace un hombre prohibido -dice sin mas.

\- Viktor jamás rompería su compromiso por alguien como yo – respondió sin pensar, a los pocos segundos reaccionó a lo que dijo, irrompible la sonrisa de Phichit y sabía que debía contarle todo.

\- OK… por lo visto hay algo más que yo no se y espero que me lo cuentes – llego su turno en la fila, hicieron su pedido y al tenerlo salieron de la cafeteria debían regresar a su trabajo.

\- No es tan fácil contarlo Phichit -empezó Yuuri- No es tan larga la historia pero no es fácil revivir aquello.

\- Bueno creo que con una par de este cervezas podrás contarlo sin problemas, nos podemos reunir mañana en tu departamento aunque ¿no se enojara tu pareja por que salgas con el jefe?.

\- Viichan es mi perro Phichit yo no tengo pareja.

\- Error mio pensé que así le decías de cariño a tu pareja.

\- Descuida, en si es mi única compañía que tengo.

\- Entonces eres como yo con mis hámster, solo nos tenemos a nosotros - dice de forma dramática.

\- Si lo pienso de esa manera tienes razón.

\- Bueno entonces mañana nos veremos en tu departamento, envíame la dirección por whatssap para poder llegar.

\- Esta bien – la hora del almuerzo había terminado y los dos jóvenes habiendo empezado a trabajar de nueva cuenta. Las siguientes horas continuaron pasando hasta que llegó la noche, el turno laboral había terminado y cada uno de sus compañeros se había retirado solo quedan Seung, Phichit y él . Termino de guardar sus cosas, se despidió de su jefe y bajo junto con Phichit a la recepción. Al llegar Viktor aun no estaba, mientras esperaban platico otro rato con su amigo hasta que el Ruso hizo acto de presencia, Phichit sin decir más se despidió de su amigo deseándole suerte.

\- Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho- dijo al verlo, Yuuri no estaba preparado para lo que estaba viendo, era cierto que diario que veía a Viktor siempre estaba de traje pero esta ocasión se veía más apuesto que otros días. Desvío la mirada.

\- Descuide Nikiforov-san, Phichit me hizo compañía mientras lo esperaba.

\- Phichit siempre tan amable, es un empleado muy valioso.

\- Lo se.. bueno a ¿donde iremos?- preguntó.

\- Pensaba en llevarte a un restaurante pero preferiría cenar en mi casa, ya le avise a él ama de llaves que preparen cena para dos.

\- ¿Tu casa?.

\- Si mi casa. El trabajo estuvo muy estresante el día de hoy y lo que menos quiero es ir a soportar a un montón de idiotas en un restaurante, además quiero estar en un lugar más íntimo y que mejor que mi casa – Yuuri había dejado de procesar al escuchar la palabras “intimo” esa simple palabra no podía significar solo una cena - ¿Yuuri?.

\- Preferiría ir a un restaurante.

\- ¿Por que? – preguntó Viktor, no entendía la razón del por qué un restaurante y no su casa.

\- Por que… por que no quiero que hayan rumores en la empresa.

\- No creo que los empleados de la empresa se enteren de que fuiste a mi casa.

\- Aun.. aun así, no creo que sea buena idea que yo fuese a su casa – Yuuri no daba el brazo a torcer y el sonrojo de ya no saber que excusa poner estaba subiendo a sus mejillas.

\- Yuuri por favor vamos que yo estoy muriendo de hambre – Viktor tomo su mano arrastrando lo al estacionamiento, Yuuri trataba de evitar oh de convencerlo que no fuesen a su casa pero con Viktor tan empeñado era inútil. Al llegar a auto de peli plateado intento su último intento de persuadir le cosa que no funcionó. Completamente derrotado subió al asiento del copiloto mientras Viktor subía al de piloto para poder salir de la editorial. El camino a casa de Viktor fue bastante silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo una ligera música de fondo se escuchaba, al menos esa música lo mantenía distraído además de la torrencial lluvia que justamente había empezado a caer. Yuuri agradecía de cierta manera que Viktor tuviese auto al menos así se evitó mojarse, cosa que le hubiese pasado de no haber perdido ese reto que le impuso a Viktor.

Llegaron casi a las afueras de la ciudad, en una parte algo boscosa. Viktor manejo por una pendiente hasta llegar a una reja que se abrió en automático. Avanzó solo unos minutos más y al fin llegaron. La lluvia aun seguía solo que ahora era muy ligera. Ambos bajaron de auto. La puerta del recibidos había sido abierta y sin espera los Yuuri solo sintió el golpe en la espalda además de su ropa mojada.

\- ¡Makkachin! – grito Viktor a la bola de pelos que mantenía a Yuuri en el piso mojado. Yuuri reía por las cosquillas que le hacía la áspera lengua de aquel perro que por alguna extraña razón se le lanzó encima sin conocerlo, finalmente Viktor pudo alejarlo logrando así que Yuuri se pudiera levantar aquel charco de agua. Yuuri miraba con ternura al pobre animal que estaba siendo regañado por su dueño.

\- No lo regañe fue un accidente – dijo Yuuri al ver los ojos triste del perrito.

\- Ese accidente te dejo con la ropa empapada -dijo señalando su ropa- Anda vamos a que tomes un baño en lo que sirven la cena.

\- No..no se preocupe estoy bien así.

\- Si te quedas con la ropa mojada te puedes enfermar y creo que lo que menos quieres es ir a dar al hospital de nuevo – en algo tenía razón- Le diré a Haruka que te lleva una pieza de invitados para que puedas ducharte y te deje ropa limpia.

\- En verdad no…

\- Yuuri por favor eres mi invitado vamos – en definitiva con ese hombre jamás podría llevarle la contraria, Viktor le dio la indicación a una de las muchas de la casa que lo llevase a una de las piezas de invitados para que se bañara y así lo hicieron, fue llevado dejándolo solo para que se pudiera asear, miro la habitación una bella habitación a pesar de lo sencillo que era su decoración. Dejo su mochila que afortunadamente no se había mojado y entro a bañarse, el agua caliente lo relajo bastante. Se hubiese quedado más tiempo dentro de aquel a lluvia de agua caliente pero recordó en donde se encontraba así que debía salir para poder cumplir su promesa y poder irse a casa. Salió del baño encontrando una muda de ropa en la cama, tal vez la misma mucha que las había llevado a esa habitación loe había llegado su ropa llevándose la suya. Se vistió con lo que le dejaron algo que por extraño que suene era precisamente de su talla. La puerta fue tocada un “adelante “ por parte de Yuuri hizo que la puerta se abriera, la misma chica que lo había llevado entro haciendo un ligera inclinación.

\- Viktor-sama lo está esperando en el comedor – dijo la chica.

\- Claro – Yuuri salió junto con la chica de la habitación hasta el comedor, Viktor ya se encontraba sentado con una copa ( suponiendo enseguida que se trataba de vino) en la mano esperándolo para poder cenar.

\- Yuuri me alegro que te haya quedado la ropa – dijo al verlo sentarse a frente a él.

\- Ah.. muchas gracias por la hospitalidad, aunque no entiendo como es que tiene ropa de mi talla

\- Cuando vi lo que hizo mi querida mascota pedí que te comprarán ropa y la enviarán lo más rápido que pudieran – dijo sin mas, Yuuri no podía creer lo que escuchaba, entonces significaba que esa ropa era nueva y por el tipo de tela era claro que era bastante cara.

\- No debió hacer eso, no era necesario- dijo Yuuri.

\- Claro que lo fue, Makkachin hizo que la tuya quedara inservible.

\- Solo se mojo.

\- Y por eso ya no sirve, quedo llena de lodo.

\- Nikiforov-san, vine a cenar con usted por cumplir mi palabra no para que usted solo por que quisiera y decidirá compararme ropa – Viktor miro sorprendido lo fácil con lo que Yuuri podía perder la paciencia, no pensó que el haberle comprado ropa era malo para él.

\- Esta bien, disculpa si te incómodo lo de la ropa pero…

\- ¿Podríamos solo cenar y ya?.

\- Claro – Viktor ordenó que sirvieran la cena, ha decir verdad Yuuri miraba fascinado y con mucho antojo los platillos que estaban siendo puestos en la mesa -Come lo que gustes – el japonés tomo la comida que le llamaba más la atención probar a comparación de lo que siempre comía él estos platillos no tenía ni idea de que eran. Viktor miraba de vez en cuando a Yuuri, miraba el brillo en sus ojos al probar la comida y también al saber cual era de su agrado y cual no. Tal vez para la siguiente ocasión seria conveniente saber cuales había sido de su agrado. El silencio que había estaba empezando a molestar a Yuuri aunque el prefería que así se quedara, solo se escuchaba la lluvia afuera y que al parecer había vuelto arreciar, ya pensaría como hacer para regresar a su casa, buscaría en su aplicación de taxis para pedir que fueran por él. - ¿Cómo han estado tus padres y hermana?.

\- Bien, Mary se acaba de comprometer solo estoy esperando a que me digan la fecha de la boda para poder sacar el permiso con tiempo- Respondió sin darse cuenta, Yuuri miraba su celular checando las tarifas de los taxi, Viktor aprovecho para seguir preguntando ahora que Yuuri se encontraba con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Y siguen teniendo el hotel?.

\- Si mis padres lo siguen teniendo, ah bajado mucho el turismo pero han logrado mantenerlo en pie – seguía respondiendo.

\- Recuerdo haber ido con varios amigos al osen en verdad que esas aguas termales eran mágicas, también recuerdo a tu abuelo una gran persona. Recuerdo haberlo visto en varias ocasiones en la escuela, a la que íbamos.

\- Si, mi abuelo era una gran persona, de hecho el fue quien me pago la escuela en América cuando le pedí irme – termino de decir y justo en ese momento fue cuando reaccionó. Miro enseguida a Viktor quien sonreír abiertamente. Su sonrisa no mostraba malicia pero mostraba que había ganado.

\- Entonces ahora si admites que nos conocemos de mucho tiempo atrás- dijo divertido, Yuuri ya no sabía ni como negar ese hecho, estaba también distraído con encontrar un taxi que fuese por él que había olvidado con quien se contrabando cenando. En su mente ya se había lanzado tres veces a las vías del tren por tan grande estupidez que había cometido. Como había bajado su guardia por estar más al pendiente de como regresar a casa. Ahora era cierto lo que había dicho Viktor no podía negar que era conocido de antes. Respiro profundo para tranquilizarse el estado de shock en el que había quedado.

\- Esta bien – dijo – Admito que usted y yo somos conocidos pero jamás fuimos cercanos. Ha decir verdad creo que ni conocidos podríamos decir. Solo fuimos dos estudiantes en el mismo colegio.

\- Yuuri por que dices eso.

\- Usted mejor que nadie debe de saberlo Nikiforov-san.

\- Ah decir verdad no lo sé. – respondió Viktor a lo que Yuuri quiso casi aventarle la botella de vino que tenía al frente suyo, intentando no perder la paciencia respiro profundo.

\- Nikiforov-san será mejor que me retire, acepte cenar con usted para cumplir mi palabra y ya lo hice así que si me disculpa me retiro – Yuuri se levantó de la silla para ir a la habitación en la que había dejado su mochila – Y por favor envíeme la factura de la ropa que compro que no deseo deberle nada a usted – sin mas salió del comedor, camino sin percatarse de que Viktor le seguía, Viktor no se quedaría con las dudas ya habían empezado hablar y ahora terminarían de hablar aunque que Yuuri no quisiera. Finalmente tenía la oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla por la testarudez de él japonés.

Caminó oh mejor dicho corrió detrás de japonés hasta alcanzarlo, le vio entrar a la habitación y al entrar el cerro ,a puerta con llave para evitar que se fuera. Yuuri al verlo puso mala cara, en verdad quería irse, ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar.

\- No te iras hasta que no terminemos de hablar-dijo Viktor.

\- Nosotros no tenemos nada que halar Nikiforov-san – respondió Yuuri colocándose su mochila en el hombro, miro su teléfono que mostraba que su taxi estaba en camino, guardo de nueva cuenta su móvil y camino a la puerta, sin embargo Viktor no estaba dispuesto a dejarle salir.

\- Claro que tenemos que hablar.

\- Le dije que no.

\- Y yo te dije que si y ahora me vas a escuchar, no entiendo tu odio a mi persona.

\- Bueno si ya se dio cuenta de que le odio no entiendo porque la insistencia de hablar conmigo.

\- Por la misma razón de que no entiendo tu odio, no recuerdo haberte hecho algo como para haberme merecido tu odio – dijo ya desesperado, Viktor seguía sin entender y era claro que Yuuri no se esperaba esa confesión. ¿en verdad no recordaba lo que le había hecho? ¿no recordaba la manera en que lo humilló? Yuuri no sabía que pensar, las preguntas en su mente pasaban una tras otra, los recuerdo y las imágenes de aquella humillación que recibió por parte del peli plata se volvía a presentar en sus memorias. Tan vivida como si hubiese sido tan solo unas horas antes. Las burlas que recibió por parte de sus compañeros de escuela, por parte de alumnos de grados superiores volvían igual a revivirla. Yuuri había aprendido a vivir con aquellos recuerdos, a no tomarlas importancia y no sentir nada cuando los recordaba pero ahora que Viktor le decía “no recuerdo haberte hecho algo” había vuelto a traer ese dolor de vuelta y eso no lo permitiría, su paciencia había llegado a su límite y se había desbordado.

\- Claro -dijo bajando su mirada para evitar que le viera llorar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y mostrar su debilidad, debilidad que había jurado jamás mostrar a nadie- Era de esperarse que el gran Viktor Nikiforov-san no recordará lo que hizo en su adolescencia. Oh lo que decía, pero ya que quiere saber el por qué lo odio le lo diré. Usted me humilló.

\- Yuuri yo jamás. 

\- ¡No se atreva a decir eso! Por que ni usted mismo se lo cree, gracias a usted y a sus estúpidos seguidores fui humillado de la peor manera en la escuela. 

\- Es que no entiendo Yuuri- respondió Viktor impresionando ante lo dicho por Yuuri – Maldición no entiendo de lo que hablas.

\- ¡Hablo de lo estúpido e inocente que fui para declararle mi sentimientos a usted!, le dije que me gustaba, que le amaba y ¿cual fue su respuesta? “ Gracias pero no soy gay, no me interesan los chicos así que aléjate de mi” -Viktor abrió los ojos pareciera que se le saldrían, esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente trayéndole el recuerdo de haber dicho exactamente lo mismo. Se cubrió la boca como si tratara de evitar salir algún sonido de ella, algún sonido oh palabra errónea. 

Viktor recordaba haber dicho las mismas palabras, un ligero recuerdo llego fugazmente a su memoria, era cierto y sus sospechas eran ciertas, Yuuri era el mismo chico que había rechazado, pero no había dicho esas palabras para lastimarlo, simplemente él estaba tan podrido que la gente se le acercara solo por ser el chico más popular y que sus padres tuvieran una inmensa fortuna, siempre declarando les sus sentimientos y que al final fueran más falsos que el cariño que sus padres decían tenerle. Por que ni siquiera sus padres lo querían y sintió envidia, envidia de ver ese rostro lleno de felicidad y cariño, a leguas se veía que era un chico feliz, que era un chico lleno de amor por sus padres y de seguro por su familia y amigos que simplemente no lo pensó y dijo eso.

\- Después de eso fui la burla de la escuela entera – Viktor salió del la laguna de pensamientos en la que se encontraba para volver a entrar en otra.

Recuerda haber visto para varias hojas pegadas en todos los pasillos por los que pasaba caminando. Incluso recordaba a Jean llegar con burla hacia él. Preguntándole por lo que decían aquellas hojas y la foto que se mostraba en ella. Pero a él no le importaba aquel chisme, así que siguió con su vida. También recordaba haber escuchado burlas al ver en varias ocasiones grupitos de alumnos burlándose de alguien y ahora sabia, ahora al fin sabia de quien se burlaban.

Viktor miraba a Yuuri quien no levantaba su mirada y era claro que esta a llorando, los temblores que mostraban sus hombros se lo indicaban además de las gotas que muy ligeramente quedaban pintadas en la alfombra del piso. ¿Qué debía hacer? El no era particularmente bueno para ayudar a la gente cuando lloraban ¿debía abrazarlo? ¿tal vez besarle? Esa podía ser una buena opción pero ¿Cómo reaccionaria Yuuri?. Empezó acercarse a Yuuri a lo que el japonés al darse cuenta se empezaba alejar, paso que Viktor daba el daba otro hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo Viktor al estar cerca de él – Se que ya pasaron muchos años pero te juro que no fui mi intención haberte lastimado.

\- ¿En verdad piensa que con un “lo siento” se borrará todo lo que sufrí?, no me haga reír.

\- Tal vez ahora no podrás creerme pero déjame demostrarte que en verdad lo lamento.

\- ¿Y que es lo que hará? ¿Enamorarme?.

\- Tal vez, aunque no lo creas hay algo en ti que no me ha dejado de hacer que te piense.

\- No estoy para bromas.

\- No es ninguna broma en verdad no eh dejado de pensar en ti – Viktor tomo a Yuuri del rostro acercandolo al suyo, Yuuri no había podido evitarlo, ni siquiera había podido pensar en que estaba sucediendo hasta que sintió la calidez del respirar de Viktor. Intentado alejarlo lo único que consiguió fue que Viktor rodeará su cintura con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo, el nerviosismo de Yuuri estaba empezando a crecer. Hasta hace solo algunos minutos estaba enfurecido con Viktor y ahora estaba nervioso por la cercanía a su cuerpo.

\- Tengo que irme, mi taxi ya no tarda en llegar- dijo en un susurro.

\- Quédate -hablo cerca de sus labios, Viktor se moría de ganas por besarle. Pero no se atrevía.

\- Nikiforov-san suélteme, ya no hay nada más que hablar así que..- pero ya no termino de hablar, sus labios habían sido capturados por los de Viktor impidiendo cualquier palabra que saliera.

Yuuri no creía lo que estaba pasando, de adolescente había soñado tantas veces con este momento, con sentir esos labios. Pero ahora se suponía que debía estar enojado por que Viktor lo estaba besando pero por más que su mente le dijera que se separará su cuerpo no le obedecía. El beso estaba siendo correspondido, de manera tímida pero correspondido, Viktor mordió ligeramente el labio de Yuuri haciendo que este le diera acceso a su boca, el beso se estaba empezando a profundizar y a subir de tono. Viktor se atrevió a meter una de sus manos bajo la playera de Yuuri sacándolo un suspiro que fue ahogado en el beso. Mientras Yuuri sentía como la piel que era tocada por Viktor se calentaba al máximo. Debía detenerse pero era inútil, Yuuri quería seguir. Y hubiese seguido de no se por el sonido de un claxon ser tocado. La magia se había roto, ambos se separaron Yuuri desvío la mirada, ahora no sabía cómo verlo a los ojos. Se supone que él lo odiaba y ahora estaba besándose con Viktor y lo peor de todo es que lo había disfrutado y quería más. Nuevamente el claxon se escuchaba.

\- Yo… lo siento debo irme -digo tomando su mochila que yacía en el suelo, camino a la puerta. Sin mirar a Viktor salió de aquella habitación, hasta la entrada de la casa. Salió subiendo al taxi. No quiso mirar atrás. Pero sabía que Viktor lo estaba viendo irse. 

**Listo!!! Por fin ya hubo mas acercamiento y sobre todo el primer beso...** **que** **por cierto me agrado mucho como quedo el** **capítulo** **. Mil gracias por leerlo, por sus comentarios y por sus** **estrellas** **que eso me ayudan e impulsan a seguirlo escribiendo. Sin mas que decir nos leemos en el siguiente** **capítulo** **...** **Chao** **Chao**


	7. ** 7 **

Decir que había podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche era más que una mentira, no había podido dormir ni una hora ya que el recuerdo de los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos no lo dejaban en ningún momento. No sabía cómo es que habían terminado así, bueno si sabia.

La discusión había dado un giro de 180° que había terminado en ellos dos besándose. Miraba sin ganas el techo de su habitación mientras pensaba. Muchos años había soñado con que Viktor le besara, que le acariciar a, pero eso había sido cuando era un estudiante y que a pesar de haberse ido del país con el corazón rotos siguió soñando con ese día. Pero al pasar el los años había olvidado ese sueño . Sueño que ahora se había vuelto realidad. No podía mentir en verdad había disfrutado de ese beso aunque no era exactamente lo que hubiese querido que pasara pero al final había pasado y si no hubiese llegado el taxi eh interrumpido el momento , no sabría que más podría haber pasado.

Miro el reloj de la pared el cual ya marcaba las siete de la mañana, ese día lo tenia libre así que no se preocupaba por levantarse temprano. Además de que no tenía nada de ánimos de hacerlo, pero Phichit había quedado de visitarlo ese día, no tenía más remedio que levantarse. Tomo su celular enviándole la dirección escrita junto a la ubicación a su amigo para que llegará. Su amigo le había respondido que estaría después del medio día y que el llevaría las cervezas.

Desayuno algo ligero después de haber salido a correr junto con Viichan, limpio un poco la sala de estar para recibir a su amigo. Después de ducharse y vestirse el timbre sonó dando aviso de que Phichit había llegado y así era al abrir un alegre Phichit entraba a su casa con varias bolsas del convinieron que estaba saliendo de la estación del tren.

\- ¡¡Yuuri!! Me alegro verte – hablaba alegre entregándole una de las bolsas a su amigo, la recibió viendo el contenido mientras caminaban a la sala de estar.

\- Phichit nos vimos apenas ayer.

\- Si lo se – Phichit tomo se sentó en el piso justo a un lado de la mesa de centro, empezar a sacará el contenido de las bolsas, mostrando varios paquetes de cervezas, pareciera que no solo serian ellos lo que estarían ese día ahí- ¿Y bien que tal te fue con el jefe?.

\- No entiendo a lo que te refieres – camino a la cocina para sacar alguno platos para las botanas que había comprado Phichit.

\- Hay por favor Yuuri no te hagas él desentendido sabes de lo que hablo- aunque quisiera evitarlo con Phichit eso era imposible, suspiro derrotado sentados en frente a su amigo, tomó una de las latas de cerveza para empezar a beberla, necesitaba todo el valor y que mejor que el alcohol para poder tenerlo, abrió la lata y dio el primer sorbo, el sabor amargo inundó su boca y garganta respiro de nueva cuenta eta y empezó a relatar lo sucedido.

\- ¿Veamos por donde empiezo?

\- Por como te fue anoche .

\- Si te refieres a que cenamos si eso hicimos cenamos- respondió a practicar volver a tomar.

\- ¿Y?- lo miro interrogante.

\- Y aunque insisti en que fuéramos a un restaurante, decidió llevarme a su casa.

\- ¿En verdad conociste su casa? -grito emocionado – ¿Y como es?.

\- ¿La casa? ¿Oh Viktor?.

\- Obviamente nuestro jefe pero también la casa. -Yuuri rodó los ojos antes de seguir.

\- La casa es cualquier persona de dinero. Es una mansión aunque al parecer vive el solo.

\- Bueno dentro de unos meses ya no lo hara, recuerda que el se va a casar.

\- Si Phichit no es necesario que me recuerdes eso.

\- Oh - su amigo lo miro con diversión – ¿Esos son celos? – al escucharlo Yuuri casi se ahoga con la cerveza que justo en ese momento estaban tomando. Tosió repetidas veces para evitar que su vida se le fuera.

\- ¡¿Pero que demonios dices Phichit?!

\- Lo que es obvio amigo. No te hagas el tonto – respondió llevando la tercera lata de cerveza a su boca.

\- No me hago el tonto, además es una locura lo que dices.

\- No es una locura, además no me ha es pensar en otra cosa por tu reacción. Bueno regresando al tema ¿que ocurrió ayer?.

\- Solo cenamos y después discutimos.

\- Vaya manera de terminar una cena ¿por que discutieron? – ya no sabía si continuar seria una buena idea pero ya había hablado y debía terminar.

\- Recuerdas que te dije que te contaría de mi vida pasada.

\- Algo así.

\- Bueno pues Viktor Nikiforov-san y yo nos conocemos de hace años -empezó a relatar- Ah decir verdad ni siquiera nos hablábamos, él era el chico popular de la escuela, ya sabes, todos querían ser sus amigos, todas las chicas querían ser su novia, lo de siempre.

\- ¿Acaso te quito alguna novia?.

\- Yo jamás tuve novia en la escuela, lo que ocurrió fue – se quedo callado, bebió una nueva lata de cerveza como si fuera agua y prosiguió hablar – Yo me enamore de él, me enamore de Viktor.

\- Wow.. eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Él tampoco -respondió- Antes de entrar a esa escuela nos llevaron a visitarla cuando había un festival deportivo, nuestra escuela se enfrentaría en varios deportes con algunos de esa misma escuela y ahí fue donde lo conocí, nunca eh sido particularmente bueno en los deportes así que era algo que me aburría. Recuerdo que me aleje del grupo y empecé a caminar por los alrededores no esperaba encontrarme con nadie pero lo encontré a él . Estaba dormido bajo un árbol. Al principio pensé que era una chica por que tenia el cabello largo, pero al verlo más de cerca me di que era un chico. Muy atractivo y me enamore de él .

\- Amor a primera vista, es solo tan romántico – dijo Phichit – ¿Y que ocurrió después?.

\- Decidí entrar a la misma escuela solo para verlo.

\- ¿Por que no te le acercabas?.

\- En ese tiempo era muy tímido y reservado, además el era el más popular, tenía a la chica que el quería y cuando quería cambiaba de novia. Sus parejas siempre fueron muy hermosas y en cambio yo, era un chico gordo y feo.

\- Tu no eres feo Yuuri.

\- Ese no es le punto Phichit. – toma una botana y continua- Estuve dos años viéndolo desde lejos, cualquiera que me hubiese visto diría que era si acosador personal pero, yo me sentían feliz con solo eso. Bueno hasta ese día. Había hablado con mi mejor amiga, siempre le platicaba a ella sobre a Viktor y sobre lo que hacía. Ella siempre me daba ánimos y trataba de impulsarme a que le dijera mis sentimientos, todavía una noche antes me dijo que me arriesgará y yo desesperado por el amor de él decidido hacerlo. Aunque de haber sabido lo que ocurriría créeme que no lo hubiese hecho. Viktor me rompió el corazón, me dijo que el no era gay y que me alejará de él.

\- Entonces..

\- Eso no fue lo peor, al parecer alguno de sus tantos fans no escucharon y tomaron fotografías, desde ese día mi vida fue un infierno, todos lo alumnos de la escuela se burlaban de mi, inclusive las chicas con las que había salido Viktor me denigraban y humillaba, decían que ingenuo había sido yo al pensar que Viktor se fijaría en mi, ¿que acaso no veía mi cuerpo?, ¿que no me daba cuenta de lo gordo y feo que era?. Fue todo un infierno el que viví y todo por culpa de él – sin percatarse varias lágrimas habían caído por sus mejillas, Phichit se había preocupado, no había imaginado a que punto llegaba el acoso en una escuela. Ya que en el colegio donde el había asistido jamás vio algo así. Y ahora veía a su amigo mal al recordar lo que el había vivido, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho que recordará- Después-volvió hablar- Después de ya no soportar más aquel infierno le pedí a mi familia que me enviarán a otro país a estudiar. Al principio no quisieron, muchas veces me preguntaron la razón del por qué quería irme, jamás lo dije del por qué, solo pedí irme. Mi abuelo Ryoma de dio cuenta que yo no quería hablar así que el me ayudó, hablo con mis padres y decidieron que estudiará en el extranjero. Mi abuelo se fue conmigo durante los años en que estuve en Detroit. Fue difícil adaptarme a una nueva vida pero mi abuelo me ayudó mucho. Incluso el me ayudó mucho a superar lo sucedido.

\- No pensé que pasarás eso – hablo Phichit- Siento mucho hacerte recordarlo aunque no te culpo por odiarlo. Hasta yo lo odio. -ambos rieron por el comentario.

\- Bueno nadie se imagina que todos tuvieron esa clase de vida así que nadie podía adivinarlo, siempre tuve presente todos estos años ese infierno en el que viví, aunque haberlo recordado ayer hizo que el dolor volviera como si eso hubiese pasado horas antes. 

\- ¿Y que dijo Viktor?.

\- Al principio no recordaba pero cuando se lo dije pareciera que lo recordó por arte de magia, después me dijo que lo sentía. 

\- Es tan idiota como para pensar que con una disculpa se soluciona todo.

\- Lo mismo le dije, al final salí de esa casa sin decir nada.

\- Bueno al menos la noche no fue un completo desastre.

Después de que llamar platica en donde Yuuri por ningún motivo le dijo a Phichit que se habían besado. Siguieron tomando hasta que llegó la noche. Las latas de cerveza estaban regadas por toda la sala de estar, ah pesar de que Yuuri había tomado más cantidad que Phichit estaba en mejores condiciones ya que el si había consumido bastante ciertas mientras que Phichit no lo había hecho.

Yuuri acariciaba a su perro que no recordaba en que momento se había ido a hechar a su lado, ,mientras que Phichit cantaba a todo pulmón en el karaoke que no recordaba que tenía.

A las afueras de la ciudad Viktor no estaba muy diferente a Yuuri, de igual manera no había podido dormir en lo absoluto, no había podido sacarse de la mente aquel beso de compartió con él. No esperaba haber hecho algo como eso, simplemente había sucedido y Viktor no se arrepentía de que haya sucedido. Maldijo internamente el que aquel taxi que llego a interrumpir ese momento por que si no fuera por el lo más seguro es que hubiese pasado la noche con Yuuri y el tan solo pensarlo lo hacía sentir muchas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no lo detuve? – preguntaba al aire. Estaba solo en su habitación, no había tenido ánimos de salir de aquellas cuatro paredes. La única compañía era la de su mascota. Como deseaba en esos momentos ir a buscar a Yuuri hasta su casa para hablar con él y tal vez solo tal vez continuar con lo que se había quedado en la noche. En verdad deseaba continuar.

Pero antes de querer avanzar más debía pensar en arreglar el asunto pendiente con Yuuri, sabía desde que lo vio nuevamente y el halar con el que Yuuri por alguna extraña razón le odiaba, más no sabía la razón hasta la noche anterior que al final supo. Había sido completamente su culpa, el se haya ganado el odio a pulso. Era claro que al ser un adolescente no pensaba con claridad las cosas que decía y peor las cosas que provocaba, aunque no era completamente su culpa el que los demás alumnos de la escuela se burlaban de él, bien podría haber pedido que lo dejara de hacer más se cerró en su mundo y no hizo caso a nada en lo que ocurría. 

Si fuera por él en ese momento regresaría el tiempo y mataría si era necesario a los responsables del sufrimiento de Yuuri, pero eso era imposible, el daño ya estaba hecho y eso no lo podía remediar, lo único que podía hacer es hacerle ver a Yuuri que en verdad estaba arrepentido. Sería algo difícil pero lo lograría.   
  


Ya había paso una semana desde aquella noche, por más que Viktor intentará acercarse a Yuuri era imposible, toda esa semana estuvo más que ocupado, su agenda estaba repleta y tuvimos que viajar por tres días a Saporo para ver la nueva librería con la que firmarían para exhibir cada trabajo que pertenece a la editorial.

Toda esa semana fue un alivio otra Yuuri al llegar el lunes no sabía ni como es que vería a Viktor a la cara sin recordar aquel beso. Pero para su sorpresa había escuchado o mejor dicho Phichit (aun sin saber lo del beso) le había investigado con la secretaria de Viktor que toda la semana estaba mas que ocupado, eso lo hizo respirar un poco. La semana paso más rápido de lo que Yuuri hubiese querido, cuando menos lo pienso ya era lunes nuevamente y ahora era más que seguro que se encontraría con Viktor y para su mala suerte justamente iba llegando en su auto. El japonés hubiese querido huir del lugar pero justamente en el momento de entrar a la editorial se topa con su jefe.

\- Buenos días Katsuki que bueno que te encuentro.

\- Buenos días Seung – respondió el saludo – En que le puedo ayudar.

\- Debo de ir a ver a mi mangaka ya que ni siquiera me responde las llamadas, así que no me da tiempo para entregarle estos documento a Nikiforov – un escalofrío recorrió la columna vértebras a Yuuri eso ya no le estaba gustando – Toma son los reportes que tengo que entregar cada fin de ciclo, así que en regalos de favor.

\- Pero.. no creo que..- que podía decir para sacar el de esa situación, era lunes y a pesar de que había pasado ya una semana de lo ocurrido eso no significaba que quería verlo ya, ni siquiera quería verlo.

\- Ninguno de los chicos ah llegado y tu estas aquí así que te lo encargo debo irme- Seung le entrego la carpeta y Yuuri no tuvo más remedio que acatar a lo que le había ordenado, subió a su área de trabajo y miró que era cierto que ninguno de sus o paseos había llegado, bueno ya no le que era de otra más que ir personalmente a dejar ese reporte. Salió rumbo a ascensor mientras mas rápido fuera era mejor. Subió dos pisos más al salir espero encontrarse a la secretaria de Viktor para dejarle a ella ese reporte y así poder evitar verlo a él. Pero parecí que su ese día los demás trabajadores de la editorial habían decidió llegar tarde.

\- Buenos día Yuuri- escucho a sus espaldas, maldijo para sus adentros, poniendo la mejor cara de tranquilidad que podía volteo a verlo para responder su saludo.

\- Nikiforov-san buenos días – saludó Yuuri no esperaba quedarse embobado por como iba vestido. Pantalón gris obscuro chaleco del mismo color, camisa blanca y corbata color plata, los lentes que llevaba en ese momento le hacían ver más atractivo de lo que ya era. Sintió su rostro algo caliente así que desvío su mira.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí?.

\- Mi jefe me pidió que le trajera el reporte del mes.

\- Cierto había olvidado que me entregarían los reportes el día de hoy - Viktor avanzó abriendo la puerta para entrar a su oficina, Yuuri le siguió entrando junto a él.

\- Pensé en dejarle con su secretaria pero no ha llegado.

\- Hanna esta enferma me aviso que no vendría.

\- Bueno yo solo vine a dejarle esto me retiro -dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio estaba por retirarse cuando Viktor lo detuvo.

\- ¿Como has estado esta semana Yuuri?.

\- Eh.. estado bien, bueno ahora si me retiro.

\- Te invito a comer -dijo.

\- Debo declinar su invitación -respondió sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Por que? Aun tenemos cosas que hablar – Viktor se acercó a Yuuri sin que este se diera cuenta – Toda la semana no pude ni verte y en verdad necesitamos hablar.

\- Usted y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar -respondió, no quería moverse pues ya había sentido a Viktor atrás de él – Ya quedo todo dicho la otra ocasión.

\- Pero yo no quiero hablar a de eso Yuuri.

\- Bueno entonces con mayor razón no tenemos nada de que hablar, ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme- Yuuri abrió la puerta con todas las intenciones de irse, sin embrago Viktor no lo dejaría irse así de fácil. Toda la semana no había podido hablar con el y menos aclarar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Cerrando acorrala a Yuuri entre su cuerpo y la puerta. 

\- Toda la semana no pude hablar contigo y ahora no pienso permitir que te vayas sin aclarar las cosas. -estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

\- Creo que es las cosas quedaron demasiado claras la otra noche en su casa Nikiforov-san.

\- Si quedaron muy claras, el hecho de lo que paso y la razón de tu resentimiento hacia mi pero lo del beso no quedo claro -el corazón de Yuuri dio un brinco, trataba de mantener la calma al tener así de cerca a Viktor pero el hacerlo recordar el beso que había ocurrido entre ellos, provocó que el color rojo se hiciera presente en sus mejillas.

\- No..no se a lo… que se refiere – termino de formular.

\- Claro que sabes a que me refiero. Hablo de ese beso que nos dimos esa noche en mi casa y que estoy seguro que no has olvido así como yo no lo eh hecho – Aunque Viktor quería llevar aquella conversación oh invitación lo más casual posible todo se iba a volar al estar cerca de Yuuri.

\- Nikiforov-san debo…debo irme a.. trabajar – como si Yuuri no sintiera nada, Viktor se acercó a su oído para hablarle.

\- Acepta a mi invitación y te dejo ir – susurro, el cuerpo de Yuuri se calentó al sentirse hablar cerca de su oído. Su respiración se apago y rápidamente cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar que saliera algún sonido vergonzoso para él – ¿Entonces aceptas? – ambas miradas se encontraron.

\- No creo..

\- Si no aceptas no te dejare ir, además no me hagas utilizar mi último recurso – todo el calor que había sentido Yuuri hasta el momento de tenerlo cerca se esfumó como si le hubiesen aventado agua helada.

\- Vaya parece que volvió el antiguo Nikiforov-san, díganme ¿aun sigue usando su posición para conseguir lo que quiere?.

\- Bueno de algo me debe de servir ser el dueño -hablo, solo hasta ese instante reaccionó a su respuesta (además del rostro enfurecido de Yuuri).

\- Es un imbécil – se fue. Yuuri salió furioso de la oficina de Viktor. Pensó en verdad hablar con él (aunque no ahora), había analizado, pensando hasta casi quemarse las neuronas de que tal vez, solo tal vez Viktor había cambiado. La mirada que le dio después de que llamar discusión en aquella casa la sintió tan sincera (aunque la principio dudo) y ahora le mostraba que definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo. – “Casi cometo una estupidez”   
Regresó a su área de trabajo, al llegar los demás a excepción de Seung ya se encontraban en sus respectivos espacios. Phichit como todos días desde que lo conoció le entregaba una galleta con la sonrisa que añadir perecer nunca se le borraría. Ocupo su espacio de trabajo eh e inicio sus labores al menos eso le ayudaría a olvidar el pésimo momento que vivió en la oficina de su jefe.   
  


Mientras Viktor por tercera ocasión dejaba caer su cabeza en el escritorio, no entendía como había sido tan idiota como para haberle dicho eso. ¿Fue tanta su desesperación por que Yuuri saliera a comer con él como para usar su carta de ser el dueño de la editorial? La respuesta… si fue su desesperación la que le había jugado en contra que solo pensó en usar su recurso de ser el dueño. Si Yuuri lo odiaba ahora lo odiaría más. Era claro para él, que Yuuri era de las personas que podía odiar que usarán sus estatus para conseguir lo que quisieran y justamente eso hacia él.

\- Yuuri tiene razón soy un imbécil – por cuarta ocasión su cabeza callo en el escritorio.

\- Eso ya lo sabías no entiendo de que te sorprendes – Viktor levantó la mirada observando a su amigo entrar.

\- ¿Que quieres Jean? – preguntó irritado, acomodar su postura para verlo mejor.

\- Wow parece que alguien está de mal humor -se burló.

\- Ve al grano.

\- Disculpa pero yo no te hice enojar así que no te des quites conmigo -hablo, Jean tomo asiento frente a Viktor colocando lo que tenía en mano – ¿Me dirás lo que te tiene de mal humor?.

\- Mi estupidez eso me tiene de malo humor, así que voy agradecer que no me fastidies – lo miró , Jean llevando ambas manos en son de paz, más eso no quitaba la sonrisa burlona que tenía en su rostro. Al día siguiente del beso que tuvo con Yuuri, Viktor lo platico con su amigo, al principio Jean se había sorprendido, pues el también había sido uno de los que había participado en las burlas contra Yuuri, más no pensó que era ese mismo chico. La vida daba muchas vueltas y eso le constaba a Jean, el recordaba a un chico regordete y bastante tímido que lloraba con mucha facilidad, pero si lo comparaba con el Yuuri de ahora en definitiva el estaría igual que su amigo babeando por el chico japonés pero él solo tenia ojos para a su amada Isabella – ¿Bueno ahora dime que te trae por aquí?.

\- Vine a dejarte la invitación a la boda, recuerda que es el siguiente fin de semana – dijo entregándole una pequeña carpeta color azul marino con detalles dorados.

\- ¿Tan pronto?.

\- Si y mas te vale que vayas, no quiero que faltes.

\- No te preocupes, sabes que asistiré. – Viktor no despegaba la mirada del contenido de la invitación – Supongo que Isabella ya le llevó la invitación a Erika.

\- Para tu desgracia si, ya lo hizo. – suspiro fastidiado, odiaba ir a ese tipo de eventos con su prometida – Oye no pongas esa cara, te compadezco amigo. Pero es mi boda.

\- Bueno al menos tu te casas enamorado.

\- Como no tienes idea amigo, aunque tu también te podrías casar enamorado.

\- Jamás me enamoraría de Erika.

\- Yo no dije que te enamores de ella. – Viktor miro a su amigo interrogante – Te podrías casar con Yuuri.

\- ¿Que? – preguntó - ¿Estas bromeando verdad?.

\- No amigo, lo digo en serio. Es más que claro que estas enamorado de Yuuri y bueno no te culpo.

\- Jean estas loco, jamás podría casarme con Yuuri.

\- No veo la razón del por qué no podrías hacerlo.

\- En primera Yuuri es hombre, segunda y muy importante él me odia.

\- Excusas baratas, el que sea hombre oh mujer eso no tiene ninguna importancia, segunda no creo que Yuuri te odie aunque bien merecido lo tienes.

\- También te odia a ti.

\- A mi nadie me puede odiar soy el gran JJ , además por lo que me contaste Yuuri correspondió el beso que le diste -Viktor asiente – Tal vez aun tenga sentimiento por ti.

\- Si es sentimiento de verme muerto.

\- Tal vez pero no ese sentimiento, yo me refiero a uno romántico.

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro?.

\- Bueno cualquier persona que dice odiar a otra persona no deja que lo bese, bien pudo haberte empujado oh pegarte en tu pene para evitar que lo siguieras pero mi querido amigo , él se quedo y además correspondió el beso -termino Jean, Viktor se quedo pensativo, miro de nuevo a su amigo y hablo.

\- Si lo veo desde ese punto tal vez tengas razón aunque…

\- ¿Aunque?.

\- Con lo que ocurrió esta mañana dudo que deje que me acerque.

\- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- su amigo le miro dejando de jugar con el adorno de su escritorio, dudo en decirle pero ya había hablado así que no le queda mas que contarle.

\- Lo invite a comer y me rechazo, pero en mi desesperación por que aceptará lo acorrale contra la puerta – suspiro pesado -en pocas palabras le dije que por ser el jefe debía obedecerme.

\- ¿Eres un imbécil oh te dejaron caer de pequeño?.

\- No pensé lo que dije hasta que vi su rostro lleno de furia, simplemente no pensé, no pienso en nada cuando estoy cerca de él.

\- Si eso ya se notó. Así dudo mucho que admita que te ama en vez de odiarte – Jean se levantó tomando las invitaciones para salir – Tendrás que hacerme el un monumento amigo – el peli plateado no sabia a que se refería su amigo – Acompáñame – ambos salieron de la oficina caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a elevador. Entraron presionando el botón numero seis, Viktor quería preguntar a que iban al departamento de manga shoujo, por que claro que reconocía que había en cada piso de ese edificio. Salieron caminando por dos pasillos más para llegar a dicho departamento – ¡Hola chicos! – hablo llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Viktor miro enseguida a Yuuri quien frunció el ceño al verlo. Después volvió a lo suyo, Jean se percató de ese la gesto y solo pudo reír.

\- Que honor el tener la visita del director y de él señor Jean – hablo Satoshi uno de los miembros del equipo .

\- Que sorpresa el verlo Viktor-sama Jean-sama -hablo Nao el segundo a cargo de aquella sección. Phichit y Yuuri solo hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza ya que ambos estaban en llamadas. Ambos esperaron a que terminara sus llamada y al hacerlo Jean empezó hablar.

\- Chicos vengo a entregarles las invitaciones a mi boda – todos lo miraron sorprendidos, sabía que Jean se casaría más no esperaban que fueran invitados. Se acercó a entregarle a cada uno la invitación, Yuuri la tomo dudoso más agradeció – No vayas a faltar Yuuri tu menos que nadie -dijo, se despido de todos después de recibir los agradecimientos por parte de los empleados. Ambos se despidieron y salieron rumbo a la oficina de Viktor – Si no aprovechas esta oportunidad te mato.   
  


**Eehhhh** **yo** **de** **nuevo!!!** **Capítulo** **nuevo y a pesar de** **que** **tuvieron un** **pequeño** **avance** **Viktor** **volvió** **a cometer una estupidez y bueno** **ahora** **vemos** **que** **hace. Espero que les haya** **gustado** **, como cada semana agradezco** **mucho** **la oportunidad que me dan** **además** **de sus votos y comentarios. Sin mas** **que** **decir** **los** **dejo y nos** **leemos** **en el** **siguiente** **capítulo** **así** **que** **....**   
**Chao** **Chao**   
  
  



	8. ** 8 **

Después de la inesperada aparición de Jean en la sección de manga shoujo para entregarles la invitación para su boda todo se había quedado en silencio, incluso parecía que se habían olvidado que tenían trabajo y que si no continuaban con ello se les podría juntar.

\- Jamás imagine que JJ nos invitaría su boda – hablo Phichit - Debo buscar un buen traje por que estoy seguro que irán personas muy importantes.

\- Tal vez hasta encuentre al fin una novia- Satoshi hablo emocionado, todos los mirando y el solo hizo un movimiento de hombros – Oh vamos ni me digan que ustedes no esperan conocer a chicas sexys.

\- A diferencia tuya Satoshi a mi no me interesan las mujeres – menciono Phichit, mientras ¡Nao y Yuuri se mantenían en silencio. – Dime Yuuri ¿iras?- el japonés le miro, dejando la invitación dentro de su bolso.

\- No me llama la atención asistir – respondió regresando hacer su trabajo.

\- ¿Por que Yuuri? – empezó a interrogarlo.

\- Por que no me gustan ese tipo de eventos.

\- ¿Seguro que es por eso? – preguntó – ¿Oh será por que Viktor podría estar presente? – susurro lo más bajo para que eso lo ellos dos pudieran escuchar, Yuuri le miro enseguida. Por la mirada que había puesto era claro que el comentario no le había agradado en lo más mínimo – De acuerdo no digo nada – sin esperar respuesta Phichit movió su silla a su lugar para conseguir con lo suyo.

El japonés continuo normal, entre trabajo y cuentas por toda la editorial, el tema con Phichit no se había vuelto a tocar así que fue más llevadero el turno laboral. Al llegar la noche todos guardaron sus cosas para poder irse cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Phichit se acercó a Yuuri quien estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas.

\- Vayamos por algo de cenar – habló, Yuuri le miro y con una sonrisa amable acepto su invitación.

\- Solo si la cuenta es a mitades.

\- Me parece justo – ambos salieron de su zona de trabajo, caminaban relajados a la salida de la editorial, por fortuna de Yuuri no se encontraron con Viktor y eso para él era poder respirar, al menos por esa noche quería estar tranquilo. Caminaron alguna cuadras hacia el centro de la ciudad en donde se encontraba una pequeño restaurante que se especializada en el ramen. Al llegar tomaron asiento en la primera mesa que vieron desocupada – Me leíste la mente Yuuri.

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió espero que te guste, el ramen de aquí es muy bueno.

\- ¿Te parece si pedimos una botella de sake? – pero antes de que Yuuri se rehusara Phichit ya había hecho el pedido y la botella fue llevada en pocos segundos.

\- No creo que sea abuela idea Phichit mañana tenemos trabajo.

\- Oh vamos amigo que mejor momento para tomar que esta – dijo al tomar la primera copa – Te prometo que no beberemos mucho.

\- Así dijiste la última vez en mi casa y después no supe de donde demonios sacaste un karaoke – recordó, Phichit solo se río por que lo recuerdo.

Después de esa pequeña platica las ordenes fueron tomadas y llevadas a su mesa, ambos disfrutaban de su cena junto con algunas copas oh al menos el tailandés disfrutaba al máximo el sake que pedía.

\- Ahora si Yuuri me dirás si asistirás o no a la boda – volvió a tocar el tema.

\- No asistiré ya te lo había dicho en la editorial.

\- ¿Por que? Y no me digas que por que no te gustan ese tipo de eventos, por que es muy claro que no quieres asistir por que Nikiforov estará presente.

\- Mi vida no gira a entorno de Viktor. Donde este o no, eso a mi no me interesa.

\- Entonces si no te interesa asiste a la boda, se vería como falta de respeto el que no asistas y más si el mismo novio fue quien te invito, por que si no mal recuerdo se dirijo más a a ti que cualquiera de los otros que nos encontrábamos en ese preciso momento. – Yuuri rodó los ojos antes la observación de su amigo, y aunque quisiera negarlo era cierto, Jean se había referido a él principalmente en la asistencia.

\- No estoy seguro Phichit.

\- ¿De que no estas seguro? – preguntó al servirles un poco de la bebida haciendo señas de que la tomará para armarse de valor de responderle – ¿De asistir a la boda o soportar ver a Nikiforov?- Yuuri desvío la mirada tomando la copa para beber el sake de golpe.

\- De asistir- respondió - Con esfuerzo logro trabajar en el mismo lugar que él, y ahora estar en un evento en donde es seguro que asista por ser el mejor amigo del novio y para terminar asistirá con su futura esposa – un agudo dolor para Yuuri se instaló en su corazón al imaginar ver llegar a Viktor con su prometida. Phichit enseguida entendió.

\- ¿Yuuri te puedo preguntar algo? – asintió – ¿Estas enamorado de Nikiforov?.

\- ¿Que? – preguntó sin lograr asimilar lo que Phichit le había preguntado – No..no entiendo.

\- ¿No entiendes oh no quieres entender? La pregunta es muy clara Yuuri ¿Estas enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov? – el japonés se había quedado sin habla, soltó una risa sarcástica y respondió.

\- Haber Phichit – empezó – Creo recordar haberte contado lo que ocurrió hace años y ¿aun así me preguntas si estoy enamorado de él?

\- Mmmm… si.

\- ¿Estas loco? Oh es que ya estas ebrio como para pensar eso.

\- Yuuri mi querido amigo estoy seguro que no estoy ebrio y estoy seguro de lo que te estoy preguntando. Piénsalo bien.

\- Es que no tengo nada que pensar, yo no estoy enamorado de Nikiforov, te recuerdo que fue el principal culpable de lo que sufrí. Además de que gracias a él es que deje en creer en el amor.

\- Pero que tal si ahora es diferente. Tu me dijiste que el no se acordaba de lo que había hecho.

\- No se acordaba por que es un idiota.

\- Bueno eso de idiota es cierto, aunque no lo parezca, pero que tal si ahora es todo diferente, piénsalo Nikiforov jamás en el tiempo que llevo trabajando para su editorial había invitado a un empleado a cenar. Al menos que fuera alguno escritor oh algún directivo pero jamás a un empleado del montón y eso me incluye a mi.

\- Quien te asegura que no lo hizo a escondidas.

\- Nikiforov no es tan listo además él es de los que no le importa lo que digan los demás.

\- Eso no asegura nada. Y claro que a él le importa lo que la sociedad diga y será mejor irnos ya es muy tarde y mañana trabajamos – Era claro para Phichit que Yuuri estaba huyendo de esa conversación pero no le diría nada, por ahora más adelante lo haría. 

Mientras Yuuri pensaba en lo que su amigo le había dicho, era verdad que el había llegado a pensar en esa posibilidad. La posibilidad de que Viktor hubiese cambiando, y que quizá el aun seguia guardando sentimiento hacia Viktor pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron al caño ante el comportamiento de Viktor en la mañana. Se habia sentido un completo idiota que había vuelto a caer en la pantalla de buena persona.

Los amigos salieron de aquel local tomando un taxi, ya era muy noche y el servicio de tren estaría cerrado, la casa de Yuuri era más cercana así que decidieron que Phichit se quedaría a dormir ese día en su casa. Afortunadamente el tailandés había dejado una muda de ropa el día que había tomando en el departamento de Yuuri. Al llegar al complejo departamental pagaron el taxi para entrar y por fin descansar. 

Por otro lado Viktor miraba como es que Yuuri llegaba en taxi y no sólo, si no con su compañero de trabajo. Llevaba esperando varias horas afuera del edificio, no sabía exactamente en que departamento vivía pero si en que piso y solo fue gracias a que una señora que salía le dio dicha información. Era en esos momentos en los que agradecía ser alguien altamente apuesto y poder conseguir lo que quería con solo una sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras. Había decidido esperarlo , quería discúlpame por su estupidez que había cometido ese día en la mañana. Había querido hacerlo todo el día pero le trabajo lo había retenido completamente y eso gracias a que su secretaria se había enfermado y aunque le habían enviado una sustituta no le había servido de nada. Era como si no hubiese tenido secretaria.

Después de su platica con Jean quedo la duda sembrada en él, era verdad que el no amaba y no amaría jamás a su prometida pero ¿el pensar en amar en Yuuri? Por más ebrio que hubiera estado no había pensado eso. ¿Podría ser eso? ¿podría estar enamorado de Yuuri? Pero aunque quisiera pensar en eso el solo ver a Yuuri bajar muy alegre del taxi y ser abrazado por Phichit no lo dejaban pensar en absolutamente nada de los que le había dicho Jean. Quería bajarse del su auto y llevarse a Yuuri de ahí mismo y hablar con él un lugar más privado, había imaginado el escenario, pero al final solo pudo apretar el volante del auto con sus manos hasta que se volvieron blancas “debes calmarte” fue el pensamiento de Viktor.

Antes de hacer la mayor estupidez de salir de auto e ir por Yuuri y llevárselo a la fuerza encendió el auto yéndose del lugar. Durante el camino no podía dejar de recordar la mente en que el chico moreno abrazaba efusiva mente a Yuuri además del que le sonreía de una manera que no recordaba haberle visto, generalmente el siempre le veía enojado y con el ceño fruncido. “como desearía ser y yo quien provocará esa sonrisa” pensó al llegar a su casa. Bajo de su carro, estaba a mentalmente agotado y lo único que quería era descansar más no espero que su noche se pusiera peor.

\- Hola cariño – escucho que le llamaban, se detuvo en seco mirando a la única persona que tenía esa voz que le crispaban los nervios. Con todo la paciencia que podía juntar en esos momentos la encaró.

\- Buenas noches Erika -saludo mostrando un gesto neutro - ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?.

\- Vine a ver a mi prometido – la joven se acercó con la intención de abrazarlo pero Viktor se alejó de ella.

\- Erika no estoy de humor.

\- Viktor – hablo – Isabella fue a dejarme la invitación y vengo a decirte que ya es tiempo de que partícipes en la organización de nuestra boda.

\- Te dije que tu te encargaras de eso, yo no tengo tiempo para estar viendo esas cosas – un dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a molestarle, quería que ella se fuera.

\- Parecería que no te interesa nuestra boda – suspiro cansado ya su paciencia día se había ido.

\- Erika sabes perfectamente que si acepte el comprimidos fue por decisión de nuestros padres y no por que yo quisiera. Recuerdo haberte lo dejado muy claro, no me interesas y dudo mucho que llegues a interesarme, así que por favor retírate de mi casa y no me molestes con cosas como esas – sin esperar respuesta de la joven salió de la sala de estar, había sido muy duro con ella pero no le importaba antes de llegar a su habitación escucho la puerta de la entrada ser azotada. Lo más seguro es que su padre le llamaría el día siguiente para reprenderlo.

Después de una noche horrible, Viktor llego a la editorial más temprano de lo que generalmente llegaba, hubiese querido haber faltado pero ese día tenía una junta con los jefes de edición de cada departamento por lo tal no podría quedarse en su casa.

\- Maldición Yuuri no debes dejarme tomar tanto - escucho antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo para llegar a ascensor, se detuvo en seco esperando que no lo hayan escuchado, mirando a escondidas a ambos chicos esperando, una ligera pero perceptible risa por parte del japonés contrarresto los quejidos de su compañero. Viktor hubiese querido ver ese gesto en el rostro del japonés pero se encontraba de espaldas.

\- No te quejes si por más que lo intente no déjaste de pedir sake – su voz se escuchaba divertida – Lo bueno fue que lograste levantarte para venir al trabajo.

\- Hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo esta resaca me esta matando.

\- Traígo algunas pastillas para el dolor, pasemos a la cafetería antes de subir para que te tomes un expresso, si no lo más seguro sea que no aguantes el turno.

\- Creo que te haré caso, vamos – rápidamente Viktor cambio su postura para que pareciera que el iba llegando.

\- Buenos días- saludo, a lo que ambos chicos hicieron lo mismo claro que Yuuri en ves de mostrar un rostro neutro le miro como siempre lo hacía. Con molestia, tal vez debería de acostumbrarse a solo recibir esos gestos por parte de Yuuri.

La mañana paso de manera rápida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las horas había pasado hasta que su secretaria (que en esa ocasión si se presentó a trabajar) toco la puerta entrando para avisarle que había alguien que quería verlo.

\- Por el momento no puedo recibir a nadie Yuki- respondió sin mirarle.

\- Pero…

\- Descuida Yuki sigue con tu trabajo- Viktor detuvo lo que está haciendo, miro a su secretaria quien estaba mas asustada y sin saber que hacer, su padre siempre había sido alguien intimidante sus ojos azules claros y una mirada que podría causarle miedo a cualquiera (y la pobre secretaria era una prueba de ello) le había ayudado a mantener un imperio además de que a sus inversionistas y empleados de sus demás negocios.

\- Nos puedes traer café por favor Yuki – hablo Viktor sintiendo algo de lastima por su secretaria.

\- Si señor- la chica algo asustada salió dejando a ambos hombres solos.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar por que demonios Erika llego furiosa gritando mi casa?

\- ¿Hola padre como estas? Fíjate que yo estoy perfectamente gracias por preguntar.

\- No estoy para tus sarcasmos Viktor, comportate como el adulto que eres.

\- No se por que llegó así a tu casa – respondió- Ahora si no tiene nada más de que hablar por favor te pido que te retires tengo mucho trabajo papá – quizo dar por terminada aquella visita más el golpe en su escritorio hizo que volviera a ver a su progenitor. Mas no cambio su semblante serio hacia él, algo que había aprendido era ah saber mantenerse firme ante su padre y no dejarse intimidar.

\- Será mejor que cambies tu actitud hacia Erika, ella es tu prometida, tu futura esposa y como tal debes de tratarla.

\- Sabes que si acepte ese compromiso fue por que me lo impusiste no por que yo quisiera, así que no me pidas imposibles padre.

\- No se que es lo que quieres si Erika es una hermosa mujer además de joven y de buena familia. – hablo el padre de Viktor.

\- Erika será todo lo que tu quieras pero yo no la amo y dudo mucho que llegue hacerlo, que de gracias que me caso con ella aunque no quiera hacerlo.

\- El amor es lo que menos importa en este mundo.

\- Tal vez para ti por que estoy seguro de que nunca lo has sentido pero al menos yo no pienso igual que tu.

\- Vaya ¿me esta diciendo que estas enamorado de alguien?- lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue a Yuuri sonriendo, fue solo cuestión de un segundo en donde sonrió, recuperó su postura enseguida pero el gesto no paso desapercibido para su padre.

\- No lo sé… nunca me eh puesto a pensar en eso – se levantó de su silla caminando hacia el ventanal – Además no es como si tuviera una vida social ya que todo el tiempo me la paso aquí en la editorial.

\- ¿En verdad piensas que me puedes engañar a mi? ¿A tu padre? – soltó una carcajada antes de levantarse – Será mejor que te vayas olvidando de esa persona por que aunque no quieras te vas a casar – fue lo último que dijo, su padre había salido de su oficina dejándolo solo. A los pocos minutos llego Yuki con los cafés que había pedido dejándolos en el escritorio. Viktor tomo ambos cafés como si fuera agua, se empezó a sentir asfixiado, las visitas de su padre siempre traían cosas malas. 

La hora de la junta llego y aunque quiso poner la mayor atención posible fue inútil. Además de que la junta se extendió más de la cuenta. Como era posible que siempre pasara lo mismo. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle a tal punto que no soportaba ni siquiera la luz. Mas tuvo que soportar hasta que esa tortura terminara. Al salir del edificio continuo en donde se encontraban las demás salas de juntas se dio cuenta de que ya era casi de noche, bueno al menos ya podría irse a sí casa y poder descansar. Al día siguiente no tenía mucho trabajo así que podría faltar, eso le serviría para ir a checar el traje que compraría para asistir a la boda de Jean.

Entro a la recepción mirando como las chicas a cargo de recibir a los visitantes guardaban sus cosas para poder retirarse. A pesar de que sus planes estaba en irse rápido aun debía subir a su oficina para recoger sus respectivos maletín. Pidio el ascensor esperaba a que estuviese vacío quería recargarse en alguna de las paredes sin que nadie lo viera. Mas su suerte no estuvo de su lado o tal vez no era mala suerte. Yuuri iba saliendo aunque no sólo.

\- Oh Nikiforov-san buenas noches- el primer en hablar fue Phichit – Nosotros nos retiramos por el día de hoy- que más hubiese no querido responderle pero no podría ser grosero con ningún empleado.

\- Me parece perfecto gracias por su trabajo – respondió, mostrando la sonrisa falsa, miro a Yuuri quien en ningún momento había hablado hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – su mirada mostraba preocupación- Esta pálido.

\- Así es el tono de mi piel – respondió, Yuuri rodó los ojos por el comentario.

\- Tal vez, pero esta mas pálido de lo normal – su corazón dio un brinco, Yuuri estaba preocupado por él.

\- Ah decir verdad tengo dolor de cabeza desde muy temprano y ya no soporto ni siquiera la luz.

\- ¿No ha tomado nada? – preguntó.

\- No eh tenido ni tiempo de comer.

\- No debería de mantener esos dolores pueden ser muy peligrosos – Yuuri abrió su mochila sacando una cajita entregándole a Viktor una par de pastillas, para después entregarle un jugo, Viktor los recibió feliz y sorprendido por las atenciones que Yuuri estaba tendiendo – Tome esas pastillas le quitaran el dolor y el jugo hará que su cuerpo no se sienta débil por la falta de azúcar, si no ha comido su cuerpo ocupa mayor cantidad de calorías y azúcares.

\- Amezing, no sabía nada de eso te lo agradezco.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, bueno nos retiramos – Yuuri tomo del brazo a Phichit para llevárselo, el segundo en ningún momento había hablado dejándonos a ellos dos hablar sin ser interrumpidos, al menos ahora podría decir que Yuuri no lo odiaba del todo.

Yuuri y Phichit caminaban a la estación del tren y aunque Yuuri hubiese querido ir en silencio Phichit no se lo permito, desde que había salido de la editorial su amigo iba haciéndole bromas con respecto a su comportamiento hacia Viktor.

\- Mañana deberías de darle un café Yuuri – hablo con burla, el japonés ya no sabía en donde meter la cabeza – Oh tal vez una de esas cosas que los japoneses preparan.. ¿como se llama? – por el tono burlesco de Phciir era claro que sabía a lo que se refería más no hablaría - ¡Ah! Si un bento.

\- Obento Phichit – le corrigió, llegaron a la estación del tren, entraron y mientras esperaban en la plataforma el moreno siguió.

\- Le puedes poner de esas figuras con arroz y..

\- Ya Phichit no exageres solo le di unas pastillas y un jugo nada fuera del otro mundo.

\- Es que no sólo fue unas pastillas y un jugo Yuuri, fue el hecho de que te nació hacerlo cuando dices que no lo soportas y que lo odias – responde subiendo junto a su amigo al tren.

\- Es algo que haría a por cualquier compañero de la editorial.

\- Si, por cualquier compañero más no por Nikiforov, si hubiese visto como le brillaron los ojos. A mi nadie me quita que tal vez el pueda estar enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Estas jugando verdad?

\- No amigo, es que piénsalo, primero te invita a cenar a su casa, después te besa, después te vuelve a invitar a comer pero tu lo rechazaste.

\- No debi de haberte dicho lo del beso.

\- Pero lo hiciste y ahora te aguantas- su migo miraba su celular tecleando con una impresionante velocidad .

\- Si, lo rechace por que no tenemos nada más de que hablar.

\- Entonces con mayor razón si no le interesaras no veo la razón para que te volviera a invitar a comer – Yuuri se queda pensando en esas palabras, en algo tenía razón, ellos ya no tenían nada de que hablar al menos que fuera con referente a ese beso pero él había dejado en claro que no pensaba tocar es tema. Mas Viktor insistió en salir con él hasta que claro se termino comportando como un imbécil. 

\- Prefiero no tocar ese tema por favor no vuelvas a mencionarlo – le miro con advertencia.

\- Esta bien, bueno entonces hablemos de otra cosa ¿ya tienes tu traje para la boda de este sábado?.

\- ¿Cual boda?.

\- La de Jean, el amigo de Nikiforov.

\- No asistiré.

\- Tienes que ir.

\- No iré y esa es mi última palabra.

\- Oh Yuuri vamos no siempre tendremos la oportunidad de asistir a ese tipo de eventos además Nikiforov asistirá.

\- Y verlo pasearse con su prometida no muchas gracias – callando a lo que dijo miro a su amigo que solo reía bajo.

\- Vaya y eso que no te gusta- rió- Vamos se te nota que hace falta distraerte, divertirte y tomar.

\- ¿Acaso solo piensas en alcohol?.

\- No, también pensó en sexo y te soy honesto ya me hace falta un buen órgasmo.

\- No entiendo como puedes hablar tan fácil de eso.

\- Querido amigo eso es algo esencial para un hombre, ¿acaso me dirás que a ti no te hace falta?- Yuuri se sonrojo al instante, desviando la mirada.

\- ¡Oh por dios! -su sonrojo aumento más- No me digas que tu no..

\- Cállate. No pienso hablar de eso contigo.

\- De acuerdo entonces con mayor razón debes de asistir , tal vez y conozcas a alguien ahí y pues pase lo que tenga que pasar– el tren se detuvo abriendo sus puertas – Bueno querido amigo yo aqui me bajo.   
  


Yuuri ya no pudo corregir a su amigo, en verdad había sonado como alguien celoso (aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo) lo que resto el viaje miro varias páginas de tiendas de ropa con exactitud de trajes. Tal vez no era tan malo ir a la fiesta, además así le demostraría a Phichit que no estaba interesado en Viktor. Y tal vez como él dijo podría conocer a alguien.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**No se** **pero** **me encanta Phichit......** **capítulo** **nuevo** **espero** **que les** **gustará** **. Siguiente** **capítulo** **la boda de Jean y por lo tal ocurrida ya algo** **más** **entre** **nuestros** **protagonistas** **y creo** **que** **muchos de ustedes ya** **sabría** **que es lo que** **ocurrirá** **así** **que nos** **leemos** **en le siguiente** **capítulo** **. Sigan** **cuidándose** **nos vemos.**

**Chao** **Chao**


	9. *** 9 ***

Los días pasaban de manera rápida, aunque no lo quisiera Yuuri estaba más que estresado, al ser la boda el día sábado debían dejar la mayoría de su trabajo adelantado, el domingo no era día laboral al menos que estuvieran a finales de ciclo que casi lo era pero por saber que estarían cansados y con resaca (que era lo más probable). Era viernes en la noche, su turno había terminado hace tres horas y por fin habían terminado de adelantar con sus respectivos autores.

\- Cual es el afán de nuestros autores de no entregar a tiempo – mencionó Phichit al salir junto con Yuuri de su área de trabajo.

\- No lo sé, a veces me pregunto lo mismo – respondió suspirando- Pero lo bueno es que adelantamos un poco de trabajo así no nos mataremos de cansancio las siguientes días – el moreno rio ante el comentario del japonés.

\- Hay amigo en verdad que aún no entiendes que aunque adelantemos trabajo no significa que terminaremos rápido el ciclo del mes, aunque se vale soñar – le dio dos palmadas en su hombro – Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿ya tienes tu traje para mañana? – el japonés suspira antes de contestarle, toda la semana se la había pasado preguntándole lo mismo.

\- Si Phichit ya lo tengo.

\- Genial entonces estamos listos para mañana, espero conocer por fin a mi hombre ideal – ahora fue Yuuri quien río, su amigo lo miro mal.

\- ¿De que te burlas?

\- Las personas ideales no existen Phichit.

\- Claro que existen, solo es cuestión de esperar, se que mi hombre especial, mi caballero en armadura dorada aparecerá.

\- Creo que ya te afecto trabajar en manga shoujo.

Phichit quería seguir hablando del tema, más Yuuri logro evitarlo, en definitiva estaba cerrado a la idea del amor color rosa que te vendía. Al ser ya muy y noche decidieron irse en taxi, el último tren ya había salido hace más de una hora y caminar no era un opción, aunque al día siguiente no debía levantarse temprano preferían llegar y dormir bastante para poder disfrutar de la fiesta al máximo.

Oh al menos ese era el plan de Yuuri , más no pudo dormir mas allá de las diez de la mañana, su mascota le había saltado encima para despertarlo a base de lengüetazos. 

\- Basta Vichan – reirá – Ya desperté ya voy – el can salto de la cama dando varias vueltas para apresurarlo – Voy campeón – salió de la habitación seguido por su perro, le sirvió su alimento y mientras su perro comía el iba al baño, cepillo sus dientes, lavo su cara y después se cambio la pijama por ropa deportiva. Como todos los días (oh los días que no estaba muerto de sueño) salía a correr con Vichan, corría alrededor de una hora en el parque que estaba cercano a donde vivía. 

El reloj marcaba las doce del día, había terminado su desayuno en una pequeña cafetería en la que dejaban que Vichan estuviera junto a él. Disfrutaba al máximo cuando tenía esos pequeños ratos, muchas veces recordaba cuando hacia lo mismo en su antiguo hogar. Extrañaba a sus amigos en especial a uno. Un chico serio que sin duda estuvo con él cuando más lo necesito, aunque Yuuri no era precisamente alguien sociable, este chico había insistido en estar a su lado y eso siempre se lo agradece cada que hablan. Miro su teléfono le mandaría un mensaje hacia dos semanas que no hablaban. Escribió rápido y bloqueo de nueva cuenta su teléfono. Al poco rato este timbre con una notificación.

“Yuuri pasare por ti a las 14:00 para irnos juntos a la iglesia” – el mensaje era de Phichit.

“OK”- fue toda sus consternación.

Pago la cuenta de lo que había consumido, salió de la cafetería junto con su mascota para regresar a su casa. Al llegar Vichan se hecho en su cama cerca de la sala, mientras Yuuri empezaba a prepararse. Se tomó su tiempo para bañarse y vestirse, ni siquiera presta atención en la hora hasta un el timbre de su casa sonó. Abrió la puerta encontrando a su amigo con su característica sonrisa.

\- Pasa Phichit - dijo Yuuri regresando de nueva cuneta a su cuarto.

\- Pensé que ya estarías listo – dijo siguiéndole – Hola Vichan – el perro se acercó para que el tailandés lo acariciara.

\- ¡Lo siento no me di cuenta del tiempo pero casi termino! – grito – Ya pedí el taxi que nos llevará, estará aquí en 15 minutos.

\- Me parece perfecto – siguió consintiendo al can.

\- Estoy listo solo hay que esperar- Yuuri salió de la habitación dejando a Phichit sorprendido, aunque Yuuri también se sorprendió de lo bien que se veía su amigo, un traje color vino de tres piezas con camisa blanca, corbata negra y zapatos cafés. 

\- Wow Yuuri – dijo sonriendo picaron, Yuuri se sonrojo ante aquel gesto – Viktor se morirá al verte.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver Viktor? Deja de decir tonterías.

\- No son tonterías, en verdad que eso va a pasar, te juro que si fueras mi tipo ya serías mi novio. Aunque Viktor no será el único que volteé a verte , apuesto que opacas hasta el mismo novio – hubiese querido responderle pero el aviso de que el taxi había llegado hizo posponer su comentario. 

El camino a la iglesia estuvo lleno de comentarios respecto a como reaccionaria Viktor al verlo, aunque él juraba que su traje no había sido escogido con esa intención. Al llegar al destino indicado observaron que habían demasiadas personas (muchas que ellos ni siquiera conocían) entre ellos empresarios importantes no sólo de Japón si no también del país americano y otros países más. Bajaron del taxi cada uno colocándose sus lentes oscuros (idea de Phichit para acompletar su atuendo).   
Como había dicho Phichit al pasar entre las personas, muchos de ellos tanto hombres como mujeres les seguían con la mirada, la incomodidad se hizo presente para Yuuri pues nunca ha estado acostumbrado a ser el centro del atención. 

Por otro lado Viktor recién iba llegando junto a la que el consideraba insoportable prometida, fueron también hasta cierto punto el centro de atención al pasar entre los invitados, muchos los cuales tanto Viktor y Erika (gracias a Viktor y su familia) también conoce. Saludaron a cada persona que se les acercaba, muchos claramente preguntando por la fecha de la boda, la fortuna de Viktor con una sonrisa fácilmente lograba desviar el tema. Después de unos minutos llegaron a con su amigo quien estaba en compañía de sus padres. 

\- ¡Jean! -llamo su atención – ¡Felicidades amigo! – muy efectivo lo abrazo dando varias palmadas en la espalda.

\- Gracias amigo, me alegra que vinieras- respondió, luego miro a Erika- Hola Erika.

\- Te felicito Jean, aunque pobre de Isabella no sabe que error está cometiendo.

\- Agradezco tus buenos deseos, tan linda como siempre, aunque creo que él que comete el peor error de su vida es Viktor– respondió, cosa que a ella le molestó. Regreso de nueva cuenta su vista a Viktor quien miraba la escena divertido – Acompáñame hay algo que quiero mostrarte te lo robo unos minutos Erika– hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, el de cabello plata le siguió una vez que se disculpara con la que era su pareja. Caminaron solo unos pasos, hasta llegar a un grupo de personas que estaban platicando – ¡Chicos! Me alegro que hayan venido – el grupo de hombres miro enseguida a los recien llegados. 

Mas Viktor se quedo mudo al ver a Yuuri, estaba irreconocible, si de por si Yuuri ya era una persona atractiva con su look del diario (al menos para él) verlo con ese traje azul marino de tres piezas con camisa blanca y corbata azul claro lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sensual y para nada ayudaba el peinado que traía más los lentes oscuros lo que le indicaba que no traía sus característicos lentes de pasta azul. Sintió un impulso de irse le encima para besarlo, más un ligero golpe en sus costillas lo hizo salir de sus ensimismamiento. 

\- Buenas tardes chicos – saludó aparentando tranquilidad más trataba de no perder cada reacción de Yuuri por verlo.

\- Les estaba diciendo que espero y disfruten de la fiesta.

\- Ah si.. creo que les hace falta un poco de distracción de tanto editar.

\- Le aseguramos que disfrutaremos – respondió Phichit. 

Continuaron platicando un rato mas, en lo que daba la hora para que todos entrasen a la iglesia a presenciar la ceremonia, mientras la conversación avanzaba entre los demás y Yuuri por ratos miraba disimuladamente a Viktor se había quedado impactado por lo bien que se veía, el traje negro de tres piezas, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino con líneas blancas le hacían resaltar la belleza de dios griego que poseía y que para su desgracia no podía negar, hizo varios intentos por poner atención a la platica y cuando ah él le preguntaban algo era Phichit quien le daba un disimulado golpe en sus costillas para que contestará, aunque sus contestaciones solo eran “si, no, tal vez”. Aunque claro escuchaba unas cuantas risas los suficientes bajas por parte de su amigo. 

Al entrar todos a la iglesia Yuuri dio un respiro, al menos en ese momento no estaría cerca de Viktor y podría disfrutar de la ceremonia. Los más a llegados a la familia de los novios empezaron a ingresar, la mayoría en parejas, todos miraban a cada pareja que pasaba por el pasillos para tomar sus lugares. 

\- Hay viene el jefe – hablo Nao, enseguida Yuuri miro como ee que Viktor entraba con su prometida del brazo, una mujer muy bella, cabello castaño bien arreglado en un peinado medio, piel blanca que resaltaba con el vestido plata que portaba, el cual le ajustaba muy bien en su figura además de la espalda descubierta – Que hermosa es su prometida, como lo envidio.

\- Lo que tiene de hermosa, lo tiene de odiosa – hablo Phichit- Es un hígado, pobre de nuestro jefe, no sabe con que hígado se casará.

\- Oh vamos Phichit, no sabía que lo envidiaba.

\- ¿Envidiar? Por favor, ya te dije que a mi no me interesan las mujeres. Aunque claro tal vez ocurra algo y no se case con ella – miro a su amigo quien le miro al escucharlo decir eso – ¿Verdad Yuuri?

\- No lo sé- fue su respuesta. 

La música sonó una vez que todos los presentes estaban dentro, incluido el novio que esperaba emocionado en el altar a que su novia y furtura esposa llegará a su lado, la música sonaba dando entrada a la novia del brazo de su padre, caminaba segura y notablemente feliz, algo que hasta Yuuri reconocía, era claro que estaba muy enamorada. Al llegar al altar dio inicio la ceremonia, las palabras del padre eran escuchadas por todos y por increíble que sonora por Phichit, quien en se momento no hacía comentarios respecto a Viktor. Los votos fueron dichos, la entrega de anillos y el lazo fue puesto sobre la pareja. Miraba a Viktor colocando el lazo del lado de la novia. Un suspiro pesado sonó en la fila en la que estaban.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar felicitando a la pareja recién casada, después de la salida y felicitaciones por parte del equipo del la editorial (aunque no fueron los únicos invitados) se marcharon a la dirección en donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción. 

El lugar era la mansión de la familia Leroy, el jardín fue bellamente decorado para la ocasión, siguiendo un camino, en donde varias telas habían sido colocadas como si fuesen cortinas en medio de las colgaban calendabros. Todos miraban admirados la exquisitos del montado que había, las mesas cuadradas con manteles beige y el centro de mesa alto con flores blancas, varios lámparas de aceite colgadas a los alrededores (pero sobre todo por todo el lugar y la pista de baile en el centro. 

\- No quiero ni imaginarme cuanto pagaron por esta boda- comento Satoshi.

\- Te puedo asegurar que lo que nosotros ganamos en una vida, por que el vestido de novia y el traje que portaba Jean no fueron nada baratos – respondió Phichit.

\- Es la ventaja de nacer en familias adineradas – hablo Yuuri, tomaron asiento en la mesa que se les había asignado- Ahora que lo pienso no ah llegado Seung.

\- Esta enfermo, prefirió quedarse a descansar y que mejor que haya hecho eso por que es de lo peor cuando se enferma.

\- Lo conoces muy bien Phichit.

\- Bueno ya llevo casi cinco años trabajando con él, es natural que lo conozca Yuuri.

\- ¿No será por eso otra cosa? – miro a su amigo y este solo negó.

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que me llamó la atención, no lo negaré pero él ya esta en una relación con una chica que se llama Sala Crispino es del área de Junpum. Por lo sé que ellos también fueron invitados, solo que vinieron unos cuantos y obviamente Sala no vino por quedarse con Seung – termino de contar bebió el champagne de la copa que tenía frente.

\- Eso no lo sabía.

\- Bueno, no es algo que platique con frecuencia – él moreno miro al japonés como es que su semblante pasaba a ser uno apenado – Descuida Yuuri eso paso al principio ahora solo lo veo como mi jefe y nada más, jamás me metería entre su relación.

\- Pero debió dolerle.

\- Si me dolió es verdad, pero el dolor me lo provoque yo, Seung jamás me dio motivos para ilusionarme, así que sólito me gane ese dolor – antes de poder seguir hablando los aplausos llamaron la atención de solo ellos dos ya que sus demás acompañantes de la mesa estaban atentos a como es que entraban los recién casados. 

Cuando todos los invitados ya está na en las mesas y la pareja en la mesa principal, los meseros empezaron a servir lo que sería el menú de cuatro tiempos que estaba colocado en cada plato. 

”Entremés” Mesa de quesos y frutos rojos.

“Entrada” Parmentier (papa y tocino)

“Plato fuerte” Dorada al horno con salsa romesco y guarnición de patatas.

“Postre” Crujiente de mostacon con helado en salsa de mango cardenal.

“Bebidas” Vino blanco, vino tinto, Champagne.

\- Buenas tardes chicos ¿les molesta si nos sentamos aquí? – los seis integrantes de la mesa vieron a los recién llegados.

\- Adelante jefe no tiene ni por que preguntar eso – hablo Nao al ver a Viktor junto a Erika.

\- Que honor nos hace el director de la editorial en compartir mesa con nosotros – hablo Phichit, Yuuri solo se removió inquieto, al sentir la mirada de Viktor sobre él.

\- Oh vamos chicos, por el momento no soy su jefe, solo soy un invitado más – Viktor movió una silla alejada de Yuuri para que Erika se sentará, después él se sentó en medio de Yuuri y Erika. Disimuladamente Yuuri miraba a Viktor que al igual que él le miraba de la misma manera. 

Las pláticas y las bromas durante a cena fueron entretenidas, a los del departamento de edición les sorprendió lo fácil que era hablar con Viktor ya que siempre que le veían en una postura fría y exigente, más durante momentos como este mostraba otra actitud. La noche se hizo presente, Varias copas de champagne y vino iban y venían de esa mesa en principal. Yuuri no estaba midiendo la cantidad de alcohol que estaba consumiendo, solo tomaba para evitar cualquier tipo de conversación ya sea con Viktor oh con Erika (que en varias ocasiones intento hablar con él). Las preguntas de cuando seria la boda de ambos tampoco se hicieron esperar ocasionando más incomodidad en el japonés. La oprecion en el pecho se hacía cada vez mayor cuando Erika comentaba todos los avances que llevaba para el gran día. 

\- Yuuri estas tomando demasiado – hablo bajo Phichit, el japonés lo miro y solo sonrió – Ah este paso no sabrás ni como llegar a tu casa.

\- Oye… yo debería ser quien te llame la atención por beber – él moreno quería reír por la contestación y si no fuera por sus mejillas que estaba empezando a ponerse coloradas podría decir que estaba bromeando con él, pero era claro que el alcohol (y sobre todo la combinación) le están haciendo estragos aunque hubiese ingerido alimentos. Estaba por llevarse nuevamente una copa a su boca más Phichit no se lo permitió.

\- Basta Yuuri hay que esperar a que se te baje un poco lo ebrio.

\- Oye me estoy divirtiendo – intento recuperarla.

\- El solo tomar no es diversión y más cuando eres pésimo bebiendo – aunque Phichit y Yuuri hablaban lo más bajo que podían, Viktor se dio cuenta de la pequeña charla que estaba teniendo, él ya se había dado cuenta de que Yuuri estaba bebiendo de más, pero para evitar algún reproche por parte del japonés decidió guardar silencio, afortunadamente estaba Phichit. 

La noche en siguió avanzando, el vals de los novios inicio dando después paso a las demás parejas para que los acompañaran, Erika no perdió oportunidad llevándose a Viktor a bailar con ella, mientras los demás se quedaban viendo a las parejas bailar. Yuuri algo molesto volvió a tomar otra copa de vino como si fuera agua. Le molestaba la cercanía y la confianza con la que la castaña se le pegaba al cuerpo a Viktor. 

\- ¿Puedes disimular eso celos?- pregunto burlón Phichit.

\- No..se de que hablas- volvió a beber otra copa en cuanto un mesero paso a su lado.

\- ¿Estas seguro? Por que no has dejado de tomar aunque yo te lo eh pedido – suspiro – Que te parece si vamos a bailar, te puede ayudar a que se te baje un poco.

\- Mejor ve a divertirte tu, yo estoy bien aquí.

\- No quisiera dejarte solo, los demás ya están en la pista.

\- Descuida – no muy convencido se fue dejándo a Yuuri solo, bebió otro poco.

  
\- Deberías hacerle caso a Phichit – miro al único que le hacía estremecerse – Estas bebiendo de más y no creo que logres soportar la resaca.

\- Nikiforov-sama pensé que seguía bailando con su novia, que por cierto ¿Dónde esta?.

\- Esta con Isabella – le respondió, Yuuri le miro volviendo a tomar – Dame eso – dijo quitándome de la mano la copa.

\- Regrésame mi copa.

\- Ya bebiste demasiado.

\- Lo que yo tome eso no se asunto suyo, déjeme en paz.

\- Yuuri deja de ser tan infantil.

\- Y usted deje se molestarme. 

Molesto Yuuri se levantó caminando hacia donde no hubiese gente, esperando que Viktor no lo siguiera, llego al otro lado del jardín, pasando en donde estaban estacionados todos los carros, se recargo en un árbol estaba empezando a marearse, el aire fresco no le estaba ayudando como él hubiese querido. 

\- Es bastante irresponsable de tu parte irte así sin que nadie se entere ¿que tal si te ocurre algo en el estado que estas?

\- Maldición ya deje de molestarme, largue...se con su novia y a..... mi déjeme en paz – se movió intentado dar un paso, el mareo instantáneo hizo tropezarse, esperaba el golpe más ese nunca llegó, solo sintió como era sujetado de la cintura.

\- Te llevare a tu casa.

\- No quiero.

\- Es que no te estoy preguntando, te dije que te llevo, vamos – aun a pesar de las quejas de Yuuri lo llevo a su auto, el valet parkin llevo el auto lo más rápido que pudo al ver el estado de embriaguez de Yuuri. Utilizando algo de fuerza logro subirlo, abrochando el cinturón de seguridad. Le agradeció al chico con una generosa propina subió a su auto y arranco saliendo de la a propiedad de la familia Leroy. Condujo con prudencia, ya que el también había bebido algunas copas más no las necesarias para tenerlo ebrio como lo estaba Yuuri. Después de varios minutos manejando su celular empezó a sonar insistentemente, sabía quien le estaba llamando, no quería contestar más prefirió hacerlo, no quería a su padre al día siguiente en su casa a primera hora de la mañana molestandolo, aunque estuviese de viaje era muy capaz de regresarse solo para llamarle la atención cuando se trataba de Erika – ¿Que sucede Erika?

\- ¡¿Donde demonios estas?! – grito desde el otro lado del la línea, ahora se arrepentía de no haber puesto el alta voz.

\- Uno de mis empleados se puso mal, así que lo estoy llevando a su casa.

\- ¿Y por que demonios tienes que hacer eso, que no son lo suficientemente grandes como para que se puedan ir solos? ¡Por dios Viktor me dejaste la boda de tu mejor amigo y de mi mejor amiga!

\- Erika no es necesario que grites te escucho perfectamente, además son mis empleados y por lo menos debo de tener este gesto con ellos.

\- Pero yo soy tu prometida.

\- Eres mi prometida más no mi esposa así que deja de molestarme, no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago oh dejo de hacer por mis empleados.

\- Esta bien, en cuanto tiempo regresas.

\- Cuando se encuentre mejor, después me iré a mi casa, le pediré a Jean que te lleve el chofer a tu casa.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! Viktor… - termino la llamada antes de seguir escuchando más reproches por parte de ella, marco rápidamente el numero de su amigo esperando a que le respondiera, la suerte estaba de su lado.

\- Hola amigo que le hiciste a Erika que esta furiosa quejándose con Isabella.

\- La deje en la fiesta sola.

\- Wow ¿me estas diciendo que no estas en mi fiesta?

\- Si Jean, tengo pocos minutos de haberme ido.

\- ¿Y a donde se supone que estas yendo?- su voz llena de curiosidad aveces le molestaba.

\- Estoy llevando a Yuuri a su casa.

\- Veo que aprovecharte muy bien la oportunidad que te di – rodó los ojos, quería golpearse en el volante pero iba manejando.

\- No es para lo que piensas, bebió de más y ahora está completamente ebrio, ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie – explicó – Solo lo dejare seguro en su casa y me iré a la mía, estoy agotado.

\- Te aconsejo que aproveches este lado vulnerable de tu querido Yuuri – freno de golpe haciendo que Yuuri se despertara, aunque volvió a dormirse.

\- ¿Pero que demonios dices Jean?, eso es violación, jamás le haría algo así a Yuuri- le miro.

\- Oye yo no me refería eso, solo digo que puedes hablar con el mejor, recuerda que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, así que puedes sacarle todo lo que quieras a Yuuri justo ahora, aunque claro si quieres sacarle la ropa eso ya es cuestión tuya.

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de ir a golpearte ahora.

\- Te aseguro que me lo vas agradecer, bueno te dejo que Isabella viene para acá y con tu muy molesta Erika.

\- Por favor pídele a uno de tus chóferes que la lleve a su casa, después te lo compensare.

\- Descuida para eso estamos los amigos y descuida también le avisaré Phichit que ya lo veo nervioso por no saber en donde esta Yuuri.

\- Te lo encargo.

Corto la llamada, miro a Yuuri quien seguía dormido oh al menos eso pensaba él. Veinte minutos más tarde llegaron al complejo departamental donde vivía Yuuri, bajo con mucho esfuerzo al muy dormido Yuuri, no tuvo de otra más que cargarlo en la espalda. Al entrar el casero lo miro con sospecha, después de presentarse como el jefe de Yuuri este le dijo el piso y el departamento en donde vivía. El encargado del edificó acompaño a Viktor para ayudarle a llegar, subieron al elevador, mientras subían el señor le hacía varias preguntas que sin problema alguno Viktor las contestaba, al llegar el encargado abrió la puerta y se retiró deseándoles buena noche. 

Entro al departamento cerrando la puerta de una patada, pensó que eso despertaría a Yuuri más no fue así, estaba cansado de cargarlo aunque no lo pareciera Yuuri pesaba lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo se cansará. Llego a la sala y un perro salto al ver a su dueño, ladró un poco al no reconocer a Viktor pero enseguida se calmo al ver a su dueño ya en el sillón. 

\- ¿Te preocupas mucho por tu dueño verdad?- le hablo a la mascota quien curioso se acercó y este acarició su cabeza. – Que bonito, yo también tengo una perrita como tu – el perro ladra en respuesta- Si quieres te la presento- miro la placa – Vichan, así que tu eres Vichan y yo pensando que era el nombre del novio del Yuuri – un par de quejidos hizo que volviera a ver al japonés – Despertaste.

\- Mmmm… – fue su contestación, - ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En tu casa, acabamos de llegar.

\- Agua..

\- Espera ahorita te traigo un poco- se alejó entrando a la cocina la cual se veía desde la sala, sacó el refrigerador una botella de agua para llevárselo a Yuuri, se la entrego ya abierta, el japonés tomo un poco.

\- Gracias – respondió viéndole – No se hubiera molestado.

\- No es una molestia tratándose de ti -Yuuri desvío la mirada, aun no podía mantenerle la vista a ese hombre.

\- Deje decir esas cosas.

\- Solo digo la verdad.

\- Como sea, será mejor que se vaya... su novia debe de estar molesta por que la dejo sola – parecía un poco más sobrio, después de haber dormido un poco, más aún sus mejillas estaban rojas.

\- Lo que Erika piense me tiene sin cuidado, me importa más lo que tu pienses. – logro llamar su atención, con algo de cuidado se sentó a su lado, tentando el terreno.

\- ¿Por que le importa tanto?.

\- No lo sé, solo – acarició su mejilla, estaba caliente.

\- Ya no soy un jovencito al que puede engañar.

\- Jamás te engañaria Yuuri, solo que me da la impresión que tu quizás aun.. 

\- Ese tema quedo terminado – se levantó caminando entre tropezones, Viktor ya había hablado no dejaría que escapara en esta ocasión, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared, colocando ambos brazos a la altura de sus hombros para evitar escabullirse.

\- ¿Por que huyes?

\- Yo no estoy..

\- No te atrevas a negarlo – poco a poco se acercaba a sus rostro poniendo nervioso a Yuuri – ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso? ¿Será que tal vez y si tenga razón y aun me ames? – susurro en su oído, un suspiro se escuchó de la boca de Yuuri – Dimelo Yuuri.

\- Es..esta equivocado – respondió- Usted.. 

Ya no lo resistió y termino por besarlo, reclamando esa boca que desde el día en que la probó por primera vez en su casa no había podido sacarla de su mente,. Tal vez no era la manera en que hubiese querido que pasarán las cosas. En su plan solo estaba hablar con él como lo había dicho Jean pero, el tenerlo cerca, sintiendo su calor tan cerca y tener su boca tan cerca, perdió completamente el juicio eh hizo lo primero que su mente y corazón pidieron, besarlo.   
  


_**CONTINUARÁ.... Solo puedo decir gracias por** _ _**leer** _   
  



	10. **10**

CAPÍTULO NUEVO Y UN POCO CORTO, CONTENIDO R + 18 YAOI SI NO TE GUSTA, TE INVITO A EVITAR UN TRAUMA 😅, SI ES DE TU COMPLETO AGRADO QUE LO DISFRUTES.   
  
  


A pesar de que al principio el beso había sido iniciado para evitar que Yuuri hablará, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que aquel beso se tornará más intenso, full de pasión. Las respiraciones estaban haciendo irregulares y aunque el oxígeno estaba empezando a escasear haciendo que los pulmones de ambos dolieron, ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo.

Al final terminaron por separarse, solo lo suficiente como para verse a los ojos, ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban, como si quisieran decirse algo más las palabras no salían oh no querían ser dichas.

\- Este juego esta empezando a molestarme.

\- Yo no estoy jugando Yuuri.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No - respondió, Yuuri río con sarcasmo, se movió separándose, alejándose lo más que pudo de Viktor, debe aclarar su mente y teniendo a Viktor cerca (ya eso sumándole lo ebrio que aún estaba) no ayudaba en nada. Mas aparte el calor esta aumentando en aquel lugar, los planes de Viktor no estaban en dejarle escapar esa ocasión, volviéndole acorralar en otra pared - ¿Por que huyes?

\- Yo no estoy huyendo y por favor ya déjeme.

\- ¿Por que? - Viktor estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, tanto como para sentir su respiración. Intento besarlo pero Yuuri movió su rostro recibiendo el beso en la mejilla.

\- Por que esto no es divertido - todo se estábamos saliendo de control - ¿Por qué hace esto?

\- ¿Si te dijera que me gustas? - susurro en su oído, mordiéndole, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, suspiró.

\- ¿Como podría creerle? - hablo bajo, como no quisiera que lo escuchara.

\- Déjame demostrarlo - dijo cerca de su boca - No me rechaces Yuuri.

Volvió a besarlo, sus bocas volvieron a encontrase pero ahora de manera intensa, cualquier pensamiento coherente por parte de Yuuri y Viktor en esos momentos han sido lanzados muy lejos. Dejo que su cuerpo actuará por si solo. Si se arrepentía lo haría por la mañana.

Entre torpes pasos llegaron a la habitación de Yuuri, cayendo en la cama sin ningún cuidado. Yuuri yacía en la cama desparramado con su camisa a medio poner, exponiendo la piel de sus hombros y pecho. Ambos sacos y chalecos han quedado tirados en el pasillo, Viktor se le unió a los pocos segundos, besaba su cuello, dejando marcas a su antojo, mientras Yuuri jadeaba por las sensaciones que le causaba. La excitación de Viktor esta a llegando a límites que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera con sus antiguas parejas. Separandose un poco trabajo aquel hombre que fue el causante de sus sueños húmedos por varios días después de que la beso en su casa. Aunque si en sus sueños era increíble, tenerlo en esa situación como había deseado, agradecía a dios por lo que viviría.

Miro a Yuuri quien estaba rojo y al igual que él excitado, sus ojos brillosos, sus mejillas coloradas y sus labios hinchados por los besos anteriores. Podría venirse solo con verlo, levantó su mano acunando el rostro de Yuuri con ella, paso uno de sus dedos acariciando sus labios del japonés, continue la caricia bajando por su cuello, sintiendo el pulso el cual estaba acelerado, sonrió al saber que era por él que estaba así. Viktor regreso a su tarea terminando de quitar la estorbosa que en ese momento se le hacía aquella prenda. Paso por su pecho besando y probando su piel hasta llegar a uno de los pezones. Un gemido bajo salió de la boca de Yuuri al sentir como su pezón fue acariciado, aquella reacción era la que esperaba, jugó con los pezones de Yuuri. Mientras él medio jalaba la camisa de Viktor para sacarla y aventarla. Concediendo su deseo, Viktor logrará que Yuuri se la quitara y arrojándola alguna parte de la habitación. Regreso los que estaba haciendo.

El japonés en definitiva ya no pensaba, solo sintió las experta boca de Viktor jugar con sus pezones, turnándose para maltratarlos de igual manera. Se sintió en la gloria, Yuuri a pesar de tener más de veinte años, jamás había experimentado lo que era tener sexo. Era algo estúpido pero ah pesar de que tuvo unas cuantas relaciones, estas nunca funcionaron y jamás llegaban a la intimidad.

Yuuri no entendía cómo es que solo Viktor le estaba provocando este placer ¿por que solo él? Era su pregunta. Dejo de sentir los labios de Viktor y se quejo, quería que siguiera, que lo tocará, que lo mordiera, que lo marcará. En esos momentos como deseaba que lo follaráade una vez y no lo tuviera de esa manera. Le miró encontrándose con esos ojos casi dominados por el negro. Se movió hasta quedar abiertos a la altura del peli plateado, ante la atenta mirada azul quitaba botón tras botón (aunque la mayoría estaban) deslizando la prenda dejándolo a su igualdad. Toco la piel del ruso maravillado, sintiendo los músculos firmes de su torso tensarse por aquella caricia, hasta llegar a su abdomen donde se marcaba más, trago saliva de tan solo pensar en probar lo que por años pedía. Ligeros gruñidos se escuchaban por parte de Viktor.

En un arranque de valentía Yuuri se movió de tal manera que dejó a Viktor acostado, besos sus labios solo un poco para empezar a bajar por su cuello, al igual que lo hizo él, también dejando algunas marcas en su cuello y pecho. Bajo lamiendo todo a su paso hasta llegar donde estaba la “V” de las caderas del ruso. Sin dudar abrió el botón de su pantalón, deslizando el cierre, jalo un poco y Viktor entendió alzando un poco las caderas permitiéndole sacar el pantalón junto con su ropa interior desechándolos en el suelo. Miro lo grande y duro que estaba y el poco bello que le cubría. Si su bello púbico no fuera del mismo color que su cabellos diría que se lo pintaba.

Yuuri tenía el conocimiento de cómo hacerlo, había visto el suficiente porno como para saber que hacer. Tomo el miembro masajeándolo un poco, beso la punta y Viktor jadeo más fuerte en respuesta. Animado Yuuri decidió ir más lejos, lamiendo el lado interior del pene de Viktor. Un no tan conocido sabor salado se instaló en su boca una vez que lo metió de lleno, dio succiones antes de llevarlo a lo más profundo de su boca. Un “oh dios” fue lo que impulso a seguir. Subió y bajo por la extensión del pene de Viktor dentro de su boca. Mientras el ruso disfrutaba de la mejor manada que le estaban dando. Luego de unos minutos la mandíbula de Yuuri comenzó a dolor por tenerla abierta tanto tiempo, alejándose mirando el desastre que ahora era Viktor.

Viktor hizo que Yuuri regresará tornado de nuevo el control de la situación, termino de quitarle lo que restaba de ropa, a al hacerlo el nerviosismo lo atacó. No sabía cómo proseguir. Ah tenido sexo eh infinidad de veces, más todas siempre fue con mujeres, Yuuri seria el primer hombre en su vida. Hizo lo primero que recordó de un video que hasta hace poco vio. Acomodándose entre las piernas de Yuuri, usando el líquido pre seminal que tenía en su pene para lubricar lo un poco más, alineó su miembro en la entrada de Yuuri, presionó entrando en él. Era apretado hasta el punto de doler, no se quería imaginar lo que le estaba doliendo a Yuuri, las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas lo delataban.

\- D..duele ¡ah! - se quejo, varias lágrimas caían, su respiración era forzada y eso hacia que no se relajara.

\- Trata de respirar normal – el ruso acariciaba las piernas de Yuuri intentado que se relajara, a él también le estaba doliendo, sin esperalo más y para evitarle tanto dolor a Yuuri entro de un solo movimiento.

\- ¡¡AAHH!! - gritó, Viktor lo abrazo, besando sus mejillas y rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, Yuuri arañaba la espalda de Viktor, espero unos minutos mientras Yuuri se acostumbraba a la intromisión en su interior. Buscando la manera de relajarlo Viktor tomo el miembro de Yuuri , moviendo su mano sobre este para alejar su atención del dolor y hacerlo centrarse en el placer, iba funcionando, más los labios de Viktor fueron lo que terminó por distraerlo de aquel dolor. Las caderas de Yuuri se movieron dándole a entender que podía comenzar a moverse y así lo hizo. Empezó lento, tranquilo aunque quisiera ir rápido no quería lastimar lo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Se alejó de su boca dejandole respirar y acomodándose mejor para seguir embistiendo a Yuuri. El japonés gemia a todo pulmón al sentir como Viktor arremetía en su interior tocando aquel lugar que le llenaba de placer. El sonido de las pieles chocando, la cama siendo movida al ritmo de las embestidas y los gemidos de ambos, llenaban la habitación.

Si alguno de los dos en algún momento le hubieran dicho que estarían así. Ambos se hubiesen reído.

El calor se hizo sofocante y el cosquilleo conocido llegó llevándolos a ambos hasta el borde. Dando las últimas estocadas Viktor se vino en el interior de Yuuri mientras este se venía entre ambos. Se miraron exhaustos, moviéndose Viktor salió del interior de Yuuri, acomodándose a su lado, lo miro como tenía su mirada perdida y a los pocos minutos cayó dormido junto a Yuuri. 

************************************************ ************************************************ ********

El dolor en su cuerpo lo estaba matando ya ese sumándole la intensamente sed y también el dolor de cabeza, la poca luz que entraba por la cortina mal cerrada le daba directo en el rostro, con molestia se tapó con las sábanas. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, no recordaba como es que llegó ¿Por qué era su casa verdad? Se sentó sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en la cadera, pensó que el dolor se debía por alguna caída que pudo haber tenido al intentar llegar. Miro el reloj, marcaba la una de la tarde, ya era demasiado tarde y lo más seguro es que Vichan estaba desesperado por su alimento y por salir.

Extrañado y preocupado por su mascota se levantó cayendo enseguida al piso, sus piernas no le respondían bien, además sintieron salgo saliendo de su parte trasera. Instintivamente toco sintiendo algo biscoso y pegajoso, miro aquel líquido y reconoció enseguida lo que era ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí? Y como si el destino quisiera quien era el responsable entro Viktor a la habitación. Estaba recién aseado y solo traía una toalla envuelta en la cadera. Yuuri en ves de enojarse por verlo de esa manera se quedo embobado, miraba con atención los músculos bien formados de aquel hombre además de algunas marcas moradas que por supuesto reconoció, sus brazos que era claro que son fuertes y llenos de rasguños y su abdomen exquisitamente marcado.

\- ¿Que haces en el piso? - escucho hablar, salió de su ensoñación.

\- Eso no le importa respondió -, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, incluso tentó mantenerse en pie perdiendo el equilibrio, pensó que caería nuevamente si no fuera por que Viktor lo alcanzo a sostener. El olor del shampoo llego a sus fosas nasales, Maldición en él olía tan bien ese shampoo.

\- Debes tener cuidado, te puedes lastimar.

\- Le agradezco ¿podría soltarme ?.

\- Ah .. si - una vez sentado, Viktor se alejó de Yuuri buscando sus ropas, las cuales ya había acomodado en una silla junto a las de Yuuri, el japonés esta nervioso, no sabía cómo iniciar la platica ya sabiendo lo que era muy probable había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. Los rasguños en la espalda y las marcas en el cuerpo del peli plata, más el semen saliendo de su interior era clara prueba de que había tenido sexo con Viktor.

Se había costado con Viktor.

\- ¿Cómo es que terminamos? - el peli plata detuvo todo movimiento, había esperado a que Yuuri hablará, pero no imagino que empezaría por lo ocurrido entre ellos. Pensó en un respuesta rápida.

\- Estabas muy ebrio y yo… .. no se en que estaba pensando, solo me deje llevar.

\- Se aprovechó de mi - dijo - No imagine que usted…

\- ¡NO! ¡Yuuri! - se acercó - Te juro que mi intención no fue esa, yo solo quería traerte a tu casa sano y salvo, estabas muy ebrio y me preocupe fue por eso que te traje. Cuando despertaste queria hablar contigo pero las cosas se salieron de control. Te bese y bueno yo…

\- Creo que ya entiendo - hablo neutro más en su interior se sintió triste - Le pido una disculpa por lo ocurrido no quiero que piense se que tengo sexo con quien sea cuando estoy ebrio - soportando el dolor en levantado para ir a tomar un baño, Necesito salir, alejarse de Viktor y el único lugar seguro era el baño - Siento mucho si lo forcé a algo que no es precisamente te de su agrado.

\- ¿Crees que lo que paso fue por que me obligaste?

\- Es más que obvio - Respondió - Usted no es gay ¿lo recuerda? y estoy seguro que estar con un hombre no debió ser algo… muy agradable - intento seguir su camino, Viktor lo detuvo acorralándolo contra la pared y su cuerpo.

\- ¿Acaso crees que no pude haberlo hecho por que yo quise? ¿Oh por que tal vez me gustes?

\- ¿Gustarle? ¿Yo? Eso es imposible.

\- ¿Por que sería imposible?

\- Por que usted no gusta de los hombres y yo soy hombre, además de que esta pronto a casarse, no veo como puedo gustar de mi.

\- Pues aunque lo creas imposible, me gustas Yuuri- guardo silencio, Yuuri le miro a los ojos buscando algo que le dijera que Viktor mentía, no encontró nada, solo encontró una calidez.

\- Su… su juego de querer confundirme esta empezando a cansarme.

\- Yo no estoy jugando Yuuri, jamás jugaría con algo como esto.

\- Como puedo creerle cuando ya una vez destruyó mi corazón y mis ilusiones. Ya le dije que no soy el mismo adolescente ingenuo.

\- Ni yo soy el mismo adolescente que hablaba sin pensar y no le importaba los sentimientos de los demás, se que es difícil para ti pero créeme Yuuri, me gustas, me gustas demasiado - Viktor susurraba cada vez más cerca de los labios de yuuri - Y lo que ocurrió anoche me termino de confirmar que estoy enamorado de ti.   
  
  


_**LA VERDAD NO SE** _ _**QUE** _ _**DECIR .. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SIN** _ _**MÁS** _ _**ME VOY CHAO CHAO.** _


	11. **11**

El dolor de cabeza por la resaca y el dolor del cuerpo, quedaron olvidados al tener a Viktor tan cerca de nuevo. La declaración tan inesperada le resonaba en su cabeza, ¿que debía pensar? Tal vez solo estaba diciéndolo para ver su reacción y después burlarse de él. Si tal vez y eso era. Pero y ¿si por alguna extraña razón lo que le acababa de decir era cierto?

\- ¿Como? – hablo bajo, los ojos de Viktor se fijaron en los suyos al escucharlo.

\- ¿Me enamoré de ti? - Yuuri asintió – Te mentiría si te dijera que se como ocurrió….– acercó su rostro al de Yuuri poniéndolo aun mas nervioso – Solo pasó, llego un punto en el que quería saber de ti, que hacías, donde vivías, me sentía molesto al verte tan cercano al chico moreno, ver que con él sonríes y ver que él puede abrazar si problemas.

\- Phichit solo es mi amigo.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no impide que me ponga celoso, entiende Yuuri, me gustas y me gustas mucho, jamás había sentido esto y se que tu también...

\- No esté tan seguro…. – Lo interrumpió – No asegure cosas que no sabe.

\- Estoy seguro Yuuri – sonrió con confianza – ¿Sabes como lo sé?

\- Dígame- la sonrisa de Viktor no desapareció, confiado a que no podría demostrarle lo que seguraba que él sentía lo mismo, no espero a sentir una acaricia que subía desde su pierna, pasando por su abdomen pecho y llegando a su cuello hizo que gimiera, espero a que Viktor lo tomará a que había sido por la sorpresa y no por que su cuerpo lo había traicionado y había respondido a sus caricias. Mas una risita le hizo entender que Viktor se había dado cuenta. Como maldecía a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Tu cuerpo reacciona – debía pensar y debía hacerlo rápido, pero su cercanía se lo hacía imposible – Además se que si te beso, responderás.

\- Deje su soberbia.

\- No es soberbia Yuuri, solo digo lo que es….

\- Como te dije el cuerpo es el cuerpo – hablo serio - Te puedo asegurar que con cualquier otro hombre reaccionaria así – sintió una opresión en su pecho al ver como el semblante de Viktor cambia ah uno de desilusión.

\- ¿Por que me rechazas?

\- Creo que es obvio – habló.

\- ¿Tanto daño te cause?

\- Usted debería saberlo bien – el ambiente se había enfriado, Yuuri se movió alejándose de Viktor – Ahora le pido que se retire de mi casa, le agradezco mucho por su ayuda y me disculpo por mi comportamiento, le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

\- Esta bien me iré- el japonés detuvo su andar – Pero estas equivocado si crees que me daré por vencido, te haré decir que me amas, no me importa lo que me tarde.

\- Le sugiero que no pierda el tiempo, por que nunca le diré semejante estupidez . Tal vez cuando era un chico ingenuo habría caído ante sus palabras y le habría dicho que lo amaba, pero ya no lo soy, no pierda su tiempo.

\- Cuando me propongo algo, lo cumplo Yuuri y esto no será la excepción.

\- Como quiera – salió de la habitación dejando solo a Viktor, saludo a su mascota antes de encerrarse en el baño. Espero a escuchar como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y solo hasta ese momento pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Sintió su corazón acelerado y ah pesar que ya no estaba cerca de Viktor este parecía no querer palpitar con tranquilidad.

Lo que resto del fin de semana se la paso tirado en su cama, dando vueltas pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Viktor ¿hacerlo admitir que aún lo amaba? Eso era imposible.

Yuuri no sabía que pensar oh que sentir, después de la declaración por parte de Viktor su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Ni siquiera había podido concentrarse en su trabajo la fecha límite estaba cerca y su autora aun no tenía terminado el capítulo del maga del que estaba a cargo.

\- ¿Estas bien Yuuri? – escucho a su jefe hablarle.

\- Ah..si solo me duele un poco mi cabeza – respondió.

\- ¿No te estarás enfermando? – Ahora era Phichit quien hablaba.

\- No… es solo que estoy estresado mi autora no han terminado el capítulo y creo que tendré que ir ayudarle – en esos momentos agradecía haber aprendido de la última vez que le paso con la autora encargada de Seung.

\- ¿Cuanto le falta para terminarlo?

\- Quince hojas.

\- ¡¿Como?! Yuuri faltan solo dos días para el plazo con la imprenta y…

\- Lo sé, por eso ire a verla, si es necesario me quedaré ayudarle para tener el trabajo a tiempo.

\- Confío en que podrás, Phichit tu autora entrego ah tiempo acompaña a Yuuri y ayúdalo – ordenó Seung.

\- Si – rápidamente guardaron sus cosas para irse, una vez afuera de la editorial caminaron a la estación del metro para poder irse a la casa de la autora.

\- Algo te ocurre y no quieres decirme. – confirmó Phichit.

\- En verdad no tengo nada – respondió el japonés, pero aunque quisiera negarlo su mirada perdida en algún infinito y más allá decía todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Viktor verdad? – el cuerpo de Yuuri de tensó, Phichit había dado justo en el clavo – Por que no me cuentas, soy tu amigo y no tengo por que juzgarte – suspiro profundo antes de poder responderle.

\- El día de la boda, Viktor me llevo a mi casa.

\- Si… recuerdo que Jean me comentó algo, te habías ido y estaba desesperado por que no te encontraba por ningún lado.

\- Es que no sólo me llevo a mi casa – desvío la mirada al sentir como el sonrojo subía a sus mejillas – No se como ocurrieron las cosas, estaba muy tomado y….

\- ¿Y?

\- Me acosté con él –se moría de la vergüenza y para fortuna de Yuuri el vagón iba casi vacío, solo unas señoras de ya avanzada edad estaban cerca.

\- Wow.. ¡¿Te acostaste con el?! – el japonés miro a todos lados haciéndole señas para que bajara la voz, Yuuri asintió -No me imagine que fuera del tipo que se aprovecha de las personas ebrias.

\- También le dije lo mismo, pero él asegura que no se aprovechó, que fue consensuado.

\- ¿Tu recuerdas que paso esa noche?

\- Tengo alguno recuerdos borrosos, pero… no se. 

\- ¿Sientes que esta mintiendo?.

\- Al principio pensé que mentía pero al verlo a los ojos…- guardo silencio, pensó en que palabras diría- No se Phichit, al parecer yo estuve muy cooperativo. Lo peor no es eso… Viktor asegura que esta enamorado de mi – ambos quedaron en silencio, solo el sonido de las tren en las vías era lo que se escuchaba. Phichit no cabía de la impresión, él había ya sospechado de esa posibilidad pero escuchar que había admitido el enamoramiento hacia su amigo eran cosas muy diferentes – Dime algo por favor.

\- Querido amigo – hablo serio, Yuuri esperaba lo peor, muy pocas veces había visto esa seriedad en su amigo y verlo de esa manera por alguna extraña razón le erizaba el bello de su cuerpo – Como te envídio – la alegría de Phichit le saco de balance.

\- ¿Que?

\- Hay Yuuri se ve que aún no me conoces bien, como te dije no soy quien para juzgarte, eres mi amigo y solo quiero verte feliz y si tu felicidad esta con Viktor adelante. 

\- Creo que te estás adelantando, yo no dije que empezaría algo con Viktor, eso es imposible.

\- ¿Por que imposible? Te dijo que esta enamorado de ti, no veo el por qué no…

\- ¿En verdad crees que Nikiforov-san se puede enamorar de mi?

\- ¿Porque no? Eres muy atractivo, el día de la boda no te quitaba los ojos de encima – eso lo recordaba bien, recordaba sentir la insistente mirada de Viktor sobre él y las pocas veces que le vio también vio su mirada sobre él.

\- Phichit por favor..

\- No Yuuri, piensa un poco, se sentó en la misma mesa que nosotros cuando pudo haberlo hecho en otra mesa y curiosamente a tu lado.

\- Eso no dice nada, estaba su novia a su lado.

\- Si pero no le hizo caso, estuvo más atento a lo que hacías – Yuuri quería protestar más este le hizo una señal para que callara- Además dejo a su “novia” en la fiesta y solo por ti. Hubieras visto el berrinche que hizo, pobre de la esposa de Jean tuvo que buscar la manera de calmarla.

\- Imposible, además se va a casar.

\- Tal vez ya no lo haga.

Yuuri guardado silencio, empezaba a pensar que había sido mala idea hablar del tema con Phichit, mientras tanto el tailandés por más que intentó continuar el tema, Yuuri guardada silencio. El camino a la casa de la autora se hizo pesado para Yuuri, no dejaba de pensar, ahora también le sumaba al hecho de que Phichit comento que tal vez Viktor ya no se casaría.

“Debo dejar de pensar en eso, es imposible que él este enamorado de mi”

Día viernes y Viktor no había visto a Yuuri en la editorial, los primeros tres días estuvo en reuniones con los departamentos de ventas y de adiciones de todos los departamentos, claro que cada junta se llevaba por separado, ya que si fueran todos juntos lo volverían loco. Los otros los dos días fue por que Yuuri estaba en casa de la autora ah su cargo y lo único que le faltaba, Phichit estaba con él.

\- ¡¿Por que demonios tienes que estar siempre con él?!– hablo molesto, la risa de su amigo a través de la línea fue lo que más le molestó – ¡Podrías dejar de burlarte por favor!

\- Lo siento amigo – se disculpo, aunque sólo contenía la risa.

\- Voy a terminar la llamada- amenazó.

\- ¡Ya! Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero es que amigo estas actuando como un puberto, Yuuri ya te dijo que solo es su amigo.

\- Si pero…

\- Haber Viktor en primer lugar tu no tienes ni por que ponerte así, no es tu novio y por lo que me contaste él no cree que estés enamorado y bueno tiene sus razones.

\- Te recuerdo que a ti también te odia.

\- Nadie puede odiarme.

\- Como sea – respondió hastiado- ¿Que puedo hacer para acercarme a él?

\- Te diría que hicieras lo de siempre, pero Yuuri es alguien diferente y además te odia.

\- Gracias por recordármelo.

\- De nada – odiaba cuando se ponía en modo burlón- Pero regresando al tema, tal vez podrías dejarle detalles en su escritorio, una flor, unas galletas, oh que se yo.

\- Yuuri no es un chica.

\- Estoy seguro que no lo es, pero se ve que es de los que le gusta los detalles. ¿Acaso no ha tenido alguno contigo?- se quedó callado tratando de recordar, el fugaz recuerdo de él día en que Yuuri le regaló un jugo. Fue la única vez en que le vio sonreír además de que no sentía su hostilidad- ¿Viktor? Oye Viktor…

\- Lo siento me quede pensando – respondió- Tengo que irme, te llamo después.

\- Oye espera no me… - corto la llamada, tenía una idea y la llevaría a cabo.

Llamo a su secretaria por teléfono preguntando si tenia alguna reunión para el día y por fortuna no tenía ninguna. También le encargo que investigara la dirección de la autora a cargo de Yuuri, no tardó más de quince minutos para tener la información que quería. Decidido salió de la editorial en su auto, en el camio paso al supermercado, compro algunas bebidas energéticas junto a unos bentos, también paso a la cafetería que era de su agrado. Los cafés eran caros pero valían la pena comprarlos, no sabía cual era el favorito de Yuuri, ni siquiera sabía si tomaba café, recordaba haberlo visto en las máquinas expendedoras, más nunca se fijo si era lo que compraba. Pensando un poco optó por comprar otra cosa, solo esperaba que fuera de su agrado.

Tardó alrededor de veinte minutos en llegar a la casa de la autora, una casa sencilla pero estaba seguro que por dentro era un completo caos. Toco la el timbre del intercomunicador, espero paciente a que alguien le respondiera. Una jovencita asomo su rostro, con una sonrisa y claro que ella lo conocía, salió abriéndola la reja para que entrara y como buena jovencitas enamorada en secreto de Viktor le ayudo a llevar las compras que había hecho. Entraron y como todo buen caballero que era dejo entrar a la jovencita primero.

\- ¡¿Chicas adivinen quien llegó?! – entro emocionada gritando, todos voltearon a verlo, las cuatro jovencitas (tres mas que ayudaban a la autora y la misma autora) mirando a Viktor felices de verlo, el cansancio marcado en sus rostros paso a segundo plano al verlo entrar. Por otro lado Yuuri no cabía de la sorpresa de que Viktor estuviese ahí y Phichit estaba más que divertido.

\- Buenas tardes, supe que tiene algunos problemas así que vine apoyarlos – hablo, todas empezaron agradecer el que estuviera ahí, tal vez no era bueno editando y tampoco haciendo el trabajo que los editores de manga hacia pero era muy bueno dando ánimos – Les traje algunas bebidas y unos bentos, supongo que no han comido nada.

\- Gracias Nikiforov-san – Saya una joven de nos mas de 25 años era una de las mejores mangakas del genero shoujo que había en la editorial – Nos alegra que viniera.

\- Bueno, no puedo dejar que alguien con mucho talento como el tuyo se vea apagado – la joven se sonrojo, los suspiros de las demás no se hicieron esperar, efecto Nikiforov – Bueno hay que continuar.

\- Claro.

Las chicas regresaron a su trabajo al igual que Yuuri y Phichit, el peli plateado rodeo la mesa en la que las jóvenes trabajaban para acercarse al de los editores, camino seguro, estando ahí dejo los tres contenedores de bebidas calientes que llevaba (si, se hubiera visto muy obvio si solo llevaba para él y Yuuri).

\- Nikiforov-san- hablo Phichit dando un ligero golpe con el codo en las costillas de su compañero – Que sorpresa tenerlo aquí..

\- Siempre es bueno visitar de vez en cuando a los autores – respondió neutro, en esos momentos con quien menos quería hablar era con él moreno, miro a Yuuri quien seguía haciendo su trabajo, miro con atención y noto unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos – Les traje esto, espero que sea de su agrado.

\- Estoy seguro que lo será, verdad Yuuri.

\- Si – respondio al verlo – Gracias – Viktor le entrego un vaso a cada uno. Yuuri recibió el vaso sintiendo por unos segundos el roce de ambas manos, agradeciendo de nuevo bebió el contenido llevándose una cálida sensación. Un recuerdo llegó, el de los días en que compartía esa bebida con su querido abuelo. Viktor noto aquel fugaz brillo en los ojos de Yuuri y una sonrisa se pasmo sus labios.

\- No sabía si tomabas café, así que te traje te verde.

\- Gracias - con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas -Aunque si tomo café pero el te verde es algo que me gusta mucho – respondió sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

\- Me alegro haber atinado – correspondió, Viktor estaba perdido en aquella sonrisa que no notaba nada a su alrededor.

\- Iré a ver si las chicas necesitan un poco de ayuda -hablo Phichit rompiendo el ambiente – Con permiso – el moreno se levantó no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Yuuri, aunque el japonés intento detenerle, este logro irse antes de que lo lograra. Viktor agradecía en ese momento que el Tailandés se fuera dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Les falta mucho?- pregunto intentando iniciar una conversación, tomó asiento a su lado mirando como Yuuri cortaba y pegaba, lo hacía con tanta concentración que estaba fascinado.

\- Faltan cinco hojas – respondió – Ayer terminamos diez hojas, la verdad fue de gran ayuda que Phichit viniera- el comentario no le agrado.

\- Si me enseñas podría ayudarte y terminarían pronto – el japonés le miro con algo de duda – No me mires así, hablo enserio.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha editado mangas?

\- Ah decir verdad no, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo.

\- Tardaré en explicarle y no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder ese tiempo – se sinceró – Tal vez en otra oportunidad.

\- De acuerdo, por el momento solo observare espero y no incomodarte. 

\- Descuide, solo evite por favor de hacer comentarios, no quisiera equivocarme.

\- Prometo que no te molestare.

Guardando silencio, Viktor observaba a Yuuri trabajar, las horas pasaban, la noche había llegado y aun no terminaban las hojas que hacían falta. Por ratos Viktor se levantaba yendo alentar a la mangaka y a las demas para que terminarán y eso lo agradecían cuando finalmente terminaron ya era de madrugada, todos estaban agotados y lo que querían en esos momentos era dormir al menos por una semana completa. Phichit aviso a Seung que finalmente estaba terminado y las indicaciones eran que lo llevarán a la imprenta.

Viktor se ofreció a llevarlos ah la imprenta, al principio se negaron en principal Yuuri pero con el argumento de que era muy tarde y un taxi saldría el doble del costo, terminaron por aceptar. El camino estuvo lleno de silencio, afortunadamente la imprenta no quedaba muy lejos y al ser de madrugada fue más rápido llegar. Claro el personal de la imprenta no estaba muy feliz que digamos pero aceptaron después de casi matarlos con la mirada.

\- Gracias por traernos – agradeció Phichit.

\- Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer si ustedes trabajan tan duro.

\- Nosotros nos retiramos ya no le hacemos perder el tiempo – hablo Yuuri- Deberías de estar agotado.

\- Si gustan los llevo a sus respectivos hogares.

\- Eso sería…

\- ¡No! Ya hizo mucho por nosotros, podemos pedir un taxi y…

\- Insisto en llevarlos, es peligroso que tomen un taxi ah esta hora de la noche.

\- Yuuri... Nikiforov-san tiene razón – Phichit le miro sonriendo, si las miradas mataran el tailandés ya estaría muerto, resoplando subió al auto, hubiese querido subir en la parte de atrás pero Phichit ya había subido y puso el seguro de la puerta impidiendo que la abriera, no le quedo mas que subir de copiloto. El auto se puso en marcha, Phichit iba platicando mientras Yuuri solo escuchaba vagamente la conversación, se moría de sueño, con lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado y sumándole a sus pocas horas de sueño de los días siguientes le estaba pasando factura. Sin poder evitarlo termino por quedarse dormido.

Primero paso a dejar a Phichit a su casa, tuvo la fortuna de no desviarse mucho del camino a casa de Yuuri, noto que se había quedado dormido y no quiso despertarlo, era una ventaja que supiera donde vivía. Entro al estacionamiento del edificio aparcando el auto. No quería despertarlo pero no sabía si estaba bien que volviera a entrar a su casa. Le movió varias veces, le llamaba por su nombre para que reaccionará pero al parecer no quería salir del cómodo mundo de sueños en el que estaba.

\- Un dejavu – hablo – Espero que no me te enojes por llevarte a tu habitación- salió del auto, rodeando para poder sacar a Yuuri y cargarlo de nueva cuenta en su espalda, cerró su auto poniéndole la alarma, no tardaría oh al menos eso esperaba él. Entro encontrándose con él vigilante del edificó, lo reconoce enseguida dejándole entrar. Subió al piso en donde estaba el apartamento de Yuuri, estando frente a la puerta abrió con las llaves que tuvo la buena idea de sacar de su bolso antes de cargarlo – Hola Vichan – Saludó al canino que movía la cola emocionado de verlo – Yuuri viene muy cansado hay que dejarlo dormir – entro a la habitación dejando caer a Yuuri en su cama, le acomodo lo mejor que pudo, quitándome sus zapatos, la chamarra que tenía y sus lentes, dejó el bolso a en el pequeño escritorio que estaba en la habitación. Se sentó a su lado haciendo a un lado el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos – ¿Que hago para que me creas que me eh enamorado de ti?- hablo acariciando el rostro de Yuuri.

\- Vi.. Viktor.. – hablo en sueños, el corazón del mencionado dio un brinco de emoción al escucharle llamarlo. Estaba soñando con él.

\- Yuuri… no sabe cuanto me gustas- acarició sus labios antes de besarlo, no pudo evitarlo, deseaba hacerlo, deseaba poder volver a tocar su cuerpo como lo hizo la otra noche, pero aún no podía lo que menos quisiera alejarlo, no lo haría al menos que Yuuri estuviera conciente.

Se alejo de Yuuri saliendo de la habitación, debía irse, oh su fuerza de voluntad se iría a dormir y no regresaría hasta mañana, se despido de Vichan y salió del departamento.   
  
  
  


_**Actualización** _ _**!!!! Espero que les guste, lo** _ _**subí** _ _**hoy por** _ _**que** _ _**es mi cumpleaños y pues lo** _ _**subí** _ _**...** _


End file.
